Gonna Make You Sweat
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: When Tsuna gets roped into going out one Saturday to a Night Club, he catches the eye of Rokudo Mukuro. And the man is dead set on making the boy sweat a little...before the night comes to an end. AUish 6927 fic. Now rated M for lemonny goodness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

Tsuna leaned rigidly up against the wall of the night club, trying his best to remain as calm and inconspicuous as possible. In hopes of not drawing any unnecessary attention from the large crowd of moving bodies positioned out on the dance-floor.

He was scared to death. And with the raging beat going off all around him, he could barely hear himself think. The only thing he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there and go straight back home to forget this night ever happened.

Seriously, why in the world did he let his friends talk him into coming here?

He knew he couldn't dance. This was a known and proven fact. And he also disliked being in overly crowded spaces, since they always managed to make him feel awkward and out of sorts.

And right now, he felt extremely awkward standing there, and would have liked nothing more than to disappear. Tsuna was also mildly pissed off by the fact that the two friends who had roped him into this horrible scenario (Yamamoto and Haru-chan), who also happened to be his ride home, were nowhere to be found.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to walk all the way back home, because that could take all night. And due to his fear of the crowd and general fear of the people in it, he didn't want to attempt to go out looking for the two, _'Cause only god knows what could happen to me if I go in there…" _he thought, warily eying the mass of moving limbs. So that left him stuck up against the wall.

He sighed uncomfortably to himself and decided that he might as well hit the bar for a few drinks, so at the very least he could get drunk enough to hopefully forget the finer details of this terrible Saturday night. And maybe he could even loosen up enough to actually relax a bit while he was at it.

This sounded like a good idea to him. So he pushed off the wall slowly and made his way swiftly to the drink counter. Sliding almost too eagerly onto a stool and hitting the bar a couple of times to get the attention of the bartender, he waiting patiently as the man walked over with a grin on his face and spoke loudly to be heard over the music.

"Name your poison." Tsuna stared back at him with wide hopeful golden brown eyes and yelled, "Give me a couple of shots of the strongest stuff you have here!"

The man looked taken aback for a moment, but suddenly let out a hearty laugh. Thinking Tsuna was just another under-aged teenager who didn't know his limits, and figuring he'd comply if only to get an amusing show out of it.

"Two shots of our Sex on the Beach Shooter (1) coming right up!" The bartender turned away from a now slightly blushing Tsuna and began taking out the ingredients for the ordered beverage, mixing them in accordingly with a flourish that left Tsuna gaping in awe. A large grin stretching across his face as he walked back over to the young man and slid him two full sized shot glasses and poured the mixture in, eying the brunette with an amused sparkle in his beady black eyes.

Tsuna then nodded in oblivious thanks and picked up the first glass, now fully intent upon leaving the club drunk and stoned as he slowly downed the burning liquid.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro pulled up beside his favorite night club on the back of his black motorcycle, flanked by two of his companions on matching vehicles, with a wide smile on his face. His eyes were alight with mischief as he slid off the back of his ride swiftly, walking with a natural grace towards the familiar doorman standing guard at the side entrance.

The guard simply nodded in a bored fashion at the tall man and his companions and let them all through without incident. Mukuro's smile stretched wider as he entered the building.

It was just the way he liked it, packed, chaotic, and full to the brim with potential candidates for his weekend escapades.

He took a deep breath to take in the atmosphere of the club and then set off straight for the bar to begin his routine scopage.

Feeling like tonight, he definitely would not be leaving the building alone.

As if he ever.

* * *

Tsuna had yet to finish the second shot glass and already his body felt loose and compliant. All the previous anxiety he had felt in being here had just about disappeared completely, and he was actually starting to enjoy the loud music in the background.

His focus was drawn back out to the dance-floor which was still crowded with moving bodies, and he felt like he might actually like to join them. However, due to the fact that he was still (remarkably) half sober, he could tell that doing that was a bad idea, even though he had long since forgotten why.

He watched in a dazed fashion as the music picked up and the beat became even louder and more insistent. Practically begging him to get up and start moving. Yet he remained seated and took another short sip from his drink.

Feeling the imagined heat from the beverage coiling down through his spine, his cheeks flushed pleasurably at the sensation.

He was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't even take notice of the body that had just sat down next to him and ordered a drink.

Unknowingly coming under heavy scrutiny as he continued to wistfully watch the dance-floor, all sobriety now just about fully gone.

* * *

As Mukuro made his way easily over to the bar, which was usually the best vantage point for scoping out the crowd, he noticed a lone figure sitting in his usual spot, and raised a curious eye brow over the presence of the now up-close, believed to be young half drunken teenage boy.

Who was obliviously eying the crowd with a heavy blush on his features and a small tell-tale grin on his face, which spoke loudly to Mukuro of his apparent level of drunkenness.

The darkly clad man decided to make use of this rare and easily presented target, and sat down next to the boy, ordering a drink from the bartender and studying the younger man's body with a critical and steadily being pleased eye.

Taking in everything about the boy, from his wildly attractive brown hair, glazed over large golden brown eyes, slender build, and strangely becoming blush, all the way down to his simple yet flattering attire which consisted of; a loosely fitted white long sleeved button down shirt, khaki mildly tight fitting slacks (which showed off his shapely legs quite nicely, mind you), and a pair of regular white sneakers to top it all off.

"_Bingo, we have a winner." _he thought with a growing grin on his face and a steadily growing arousal pushing against his own black leather pants.

The bartender returned moments later with his drink in hand and said loudly, "Your regular's on the house tonight Mukuro, as long as you pay for the kid!"

Mukuro grinned lecherously and responded, "Oya, I didn't know you treated minors Marty." The now named bartender smirked back at Mukuro and gave a small shrug, "I got bored! Kid even asked for it himself! So who the hell am I to deny?!" he then let out a barking laugh which was joined by a small chuckle from Mukuro.

"Fine, I'll pay for the kid. What did he order anyways?" The bartender grinned widely and gave Mukuro a conspiratorial glance, "Two shots of our second strongest beverage, Sex on the Beach." He smirked at the small tick in Mukuro's left oddly mismatched eye as the dark man played it off with a slightly annoyed grin.

"The second most expensive thing you sell here. Joy." He then glared over at the younger teen, who remained completely impartial to their conversation and took a sip from his drink, noticing the still full second glass of the damnably expensive beverage, and deciding to go in for a discount.

Mukuro grinned slyly back at the bartender who was staring back at him expectantly from the other end of the bar, polishing a clean shot glass and humming an barely heard ditty with a greedy aura circulating around him.

"Although the boy ordered two shots, he has yet to finish but one, Marty…so if I get him away from the bar before the second ones finished, you'll only be adding one of his drinks to my regular bill."

Marty paled a few notches and gave the cunning man a withering glare. "You're a cheapskate you know that?"

Mukuro gave a smile of false innocence to the bartender and responded casually, "I simply know how to manage my money properly."

Marty rolled his eyes and gave a dismissive gesture. "Fine fine, do whatever you want! But that one drink's going on your bill with tax regardless!"

Mukuro grinned at his small victory and finished off his drink, nodding only slightly at the bartender before swooping down with a sly look to catch his prey.

Oh yes, tonight, he definitely would not be leaving alone.

* * *

Tsuna took another sip from his rapidly emptying shot glass and flushed heavily from the heat. The air around him was starting to get awfully warm, and he felt the need to lose a bit of clothing.

But thankfully, he still had the good sense to restrain himself, and instead opted to finish off his drink so that he could get started on the second glass.

His hand went out once more for the first shot in an effort to throw back the last few sips, only to be hindered by a gloved hand reaching out to stop him.

His brow furrowed deeply in confusion as he turned around slowly to be meant with the dangerously grinning face and mismatched stare of a man he had never seen before.

He opened him mouth to speak, but the stranger beat him to the punch.

**"Hello there, my name is Rokudo Mukuro. Would you care to dance?"**

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N: -cheeky grin- And that's all she wrote! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what Tsuna's response will be, and if Mukuro will indeed be leaving the club with our bewildered Tuna-fish on his arm! Until next time! Arrivederci! REVIEW FOLKS!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!_**

* * *

**1.) I did a bit of research, and 'Sex on the Beach Shooter' is an actual drink, and it's made with: 1/2 oz. Vodka, 1/4 oz. Melon Liqueur, 1/4 oz. Raspberry Liqueur, 1/2 oz. Pineapple Juice, 1/2 oz. Cranberry Juice**

**Or so my sources tell me! –cheeky grin- Kudos to anyone who can figure out why I picked this particular drink for the fic! –giggles- Its really not that hard!**

* * *

**_-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!_**

**_The one and ONLY!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: The song/lyrics used in this fic are 'Jamelia- Beware of the Dog'. I do not own it! I recommend listening to the song before/whilst reading this chapter, in order to get a better feel for the story! –winks- I thought it fit the mood pretty well, but feel free to disagree! But now enough about me! Lets get this show on the road now! **_

_**ON WITH THE FIC!!**_

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

"Hello there, my name is Rokudo Mukuro. Would you care to dance?" He asked the drunken teenager over the loud roar of the music, still holding onto the younger man's hand with no intention of letting go.

Tsuna stared back up at him unfocusedly as he spoke, his mind cloudy from the effects of the alcohol and his brain functioning at an abnormally slow pace. He opened his mouth to reply, but found that he couldn't even hear his own voice over the loud music in the background. He frowned slightly at his predicament and struggled to shout over the pulsating instrumentals.

"N-no thanks! I'm perfectly f-fine over here!" He finished with an awkward laugh, his cheeks flushing an even deeper red as the taller male smirked down at him and leaned in closer, saying wickedly up next to his ear, "Are you sure? I would hate to leave one such as yourself all alone over here at the bar…it simply goes against my principals…"

Tsuna let out a small barely audible moan and shivered noticeably as the man continued to speak in a huskier tone of voice, "…and besides, I'm sure you're just dying to get out there on the floor. Especially since it looks so very exciting after all…"

Mukuro moved away from the boy's ear to stare knowingly back into the now hazily lit golden brown orbs. Taking in the sight of his deeply flushed faced with an inner gratification, and letting his mouth stretch languidly back out into its signature grin as the boy responded hesitantly, "B-but I don't think I can d-dance…Mukuro…"

The man then stepped backwards slowly, and in an almost lazy fashion, pulled the intoxicated teen steadily to his feet by the hand, saying seductively whilst staring straight down into the brunette's now slightly wider eyes, "I'll simply have to teach you then, now won't I?"

And without letting Tsuna get another word in edgewise, he pulled him all the way out onto the floor and they officially began the night.

* * *

The moment they hit the dance floor, the DJ made a move and switched up the soundtrack. Tsuna listened in mild curiosity as the beat started up strong and loud, never noticing the widening of Mukuro's grin at the choice of songs, and wondering belatedly if being out here was such a good idea after all.

_**Listen to me**_

**_Ah ah ah yeah..._**

_**You know how much you want him,  
You're trying to be cool about it,  
You're trying to be big about it,**_

Mukuro sharply pulled the unsuspecting victim forwards flush up against him, and without a second thought rolled his hips lustfully against the now completely startled teen. Eliciting a muffled moan from the boy as he spun him around quickly, keeping time to the beat with his sinfully practiced feet and grabbing a hold of Tsuna's waist with his free hand in order to help him along.

_**You're constantly just denying,  
You're like a moth to a flame,  
Can hardly wait, but listen **_

'_**Cause I know what I'm sayin**_

Their bodies moved together rhythmically against each other, and Tsuna could feel the blood pumping in a heady rush through his veins as Mukuro navigated his smaller hips to move in unison with the older male's body. Feeling a strange yet pleasurable heat gathering inside of his lower abdomen, Tsuna suddenly felt the need for more freedom of range and broke away swiftly from the man's hold.

Swinging his arms up into the air he twisted around precariously and slid sinuously up Mukuro's solid figure, snapping his hips to the side and gazing up at the man with a dark blush and heavily lidded eyes.

_**He's tryin' to catch you in it,  
And then he will back you in it,  
'Cause he's just another girl addict,  
And if you give it away,  
You gotta be crazy, crazy!**_

Mukuro felt his groin tighten almost painfully in his pants as Tsuna's body slid up against him, his eyes narrowing dangerously in lust, and body left feeling wholly abused as the boy moved away again and looked back at him in an almost taunting fashion, jerking his hips back and forth and moving his arms cleverly overhead to the pounding rhythm with an innocently pleasured half grin on his face.

Mukuro then smirked in dark amusement and moved forwards quickly, taking up the unspoken challenge to take back control over that sinfully sexy body which was now dancing in almost perfect time to the music, wondering idly to himself if the boy had been lying about not being able to dance.

_**Stop! You better shake him off!  
Before he gets ya (he's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya)  
Stop, he'll only build you up,  
And then forget cha!  
He's dirty to the bone!  
Beware of the dog!**_

Tsuna's mind was awhirl with all sorts of new sensations, as he moved across the floor with deftness that he hadn't even known himself to possess until now. His hips swaying from left to right as he rode the heavy beat with his partner once again close up behind him in pursuit.

Twisting his body around, he faced Mukuro head on as the man grabbed hold of his ass and pulled him in as close as physically possible, grinding their clothed erections together in one fluid motion. Tsuna's eyes rolled back into his head as the man took full control once again. Feeling his attacker bend down and nip at the exposed surface of his neck, he panted heavily and continued to move almost feverishly against the man.

Then, winding his slender arms tightly around the taller male's shoulders, he rotated his hips quickly in an effort to gain more friction.

_**Well I was damn near addicted,  
I got into trouble with him,  
I got in a bubble with him,  
Where everything was just how he wanted,  
Oh but then I got wise,  
I got outta sight,  
So take my advice!**_

Mukuro sucked in a sharp breath as the brunette continued to move against him at a now frenzied pace, meeting the boy thrust for thrust as they continued to dance sinfully across the dance floor.

He then grabbed hold of the boy's tightly wound arms and pried them off swiftly, connecting both their hands and maneuvering his body skillfully so that Tsuna was once again positioned with his back towards him. Letting out a throaty groan as the younger man ground up against him once more from the switched position and cursing the kid in three different languages as he moved away from his now fully hard penis.

Dancing was quickly becoming a most painful endeavor.

_**Stop! You better shake him off!  
Before he gets ya (he's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya)  
Stop, he'll only build you up,  
And then forget cha!  
He's dirty to the bone!  
Beware of the dog!**_

Tsuna gasped in mild amazement as he felt himself grind up against something hard and extremely pleasurable, feeling his own arousal spike proportionally at the highly erotic feel of the man's body behind him. His lips parting sensuously as he repeatedly ground into that body and his eyes closing in ecstasy over the harsh friction.

He then moved away slightly and spun around with his hands still attached to Mukuro's in a tight hold, and continued to move up and down rhythmically against the man's chest. Gazing upwards into the darkly clad figure's narrowed eyes and feeling the undeniable urge to lean forward and steal a kiss.

_**Stop! You better shake him off!  
Before he gets ya (he's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya)  
Stop, he'll only build you up,  
And then forget cha!  
He's dirty to the bone!  
Beware of the dog!**_

_**  
**_Mukuro felt as though his entire body was on fire when the boy leaned up and pressed his soft lips against his mouth, immediately taking the cue and freeing a hand to pull the younger male closer by the waist to deepen the contact. Continuing to move with the beat, he slid his tongue quickly into Tsuna's waiting mouth and began to thoroughly rape the boy's orifice.

Their tongues twisting together in a hot wet embrace as their bodies moved in unison, still keeping close time with the music.

_**I know you hear me,  
I know you hear me, I know you hear me! Ah ah ah!  
You better reach out and touch me,  
You better reach out, OH!**_

_**Stop! You better shake him off!  
Before he gets ya (he's comin' to get ya, he's comin' to get ya)  
Stop, he'll only build you up,  
And then forget cha!  
He's dirty to the bone!  
Beware of the dog!**_

Tsuna moaned heavily into the kiss and struggled to keep up with Mukuro's movements as they competed in an almost completely one-sided battle for dominance. He then wound his now free arm around Mukuro's neck and pulled the man closer down to his level, feeling the man's hand roaming up his side and shuddering as his fingers grazed over the sensitive and clothed nipples under his, now half soaked, shirt.

The brunette then pulled away slightly from the kiss to gasp for air, only to be reeled in once more by Mukuro's unrelenting and hot mouth. Complying instantly under the man's ministrations, he reentered the heated battle with a blatant disregard for his burning need for more oxygen, allowing himself to be taken in fully by the man and pulling him even closer to his body in a tightly held embrace.

Then suddenly gasping as he felt Mukuro free another hand to grab hold of his ass, he moaned hotly into the kiss and wound both arms around the man's neck in eager abandon.

_**Beware Of The Dog!  
Beware Of The Dog!  
Beware Of The Dog!  
Beware Of The Dog!**_

**_You better reach out and touch me!_**

When the music stopped, they both broke apart from the kiss slowly, panting heavily from the exertion, still locked in a lustful embrace and staring wantonly into each others eyes.

Neither one of them moving a muscle as the crowd clapped and cheered whilst DJ started up another tune on the mixer. Tsuna's face was now completely flushed, and both their bodies were sweating and fully aroused. His mind had now been reduced to a useless puddle of radioactive goo, and he couldn't form a single coherent thought to save his life.

Mukuro panted lightly as he continued to stare down into Tsuna's heavily blushing face and pulled the boy's body even closer against his own. Leaning down next to the brunette's ear in order to be heard and saying breathlessly, "It's too hot and crowded in here. Why don't we leave here and go somewhere a bit more private?"

Tsuna's breath hitched slightly as he sighed out a broken reply, "Sounds…good…"

Mukuro's mouth then stretched into a victorious grin beside the boy's ear as he pulled back to see Tsuna's now fully inebriated visage, wasting no time in grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him quickly back through the crowd, avoiding random dancers with a practiced ease, and keeping a sharp eye and firm hold on his catch as they walked quickly towards the back entrance of the club.

**Their destination, his motorcycle, and a regularly reserved room at the familiar hotel located barely 10 minutes away. **

**

* * *

****To be continued…**

**

* * *

**_**A/N: -blushes deeply- Ano…so how did I do? That was my first time writing a dance scene, so I'm not sure how well I described it…I hope it didn't suck too badly! I really tried my best to write it out! –nervous laugh- But I seriously won't know how well it all came out until you guys give me feedback! –anime sweatdrop- So please, Review and tell me if you liked it or not! Forgive me for the deceptively long bar, but I simply had to add in the lyrics to make it flow easily, I know people do it all the time and it can be annoying. But I promise you, it's only for this scene. The next chapter will be the actual length of the bar, so stay tuned!! And please, REVIEW PEOPLE!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

_**-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W! **_

_**The one and ONLY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

Yamamoto leaned up against the bar next to a half drunken Haru, speaking nervously to her over the noise of the club, "Haru! It's getting kinda late, I think we should find Tsuna so we can head on out! We've probably missed dorm curfew already, and you know how Hibari gets when we turn up afterhours!"

Haru took another long sip from her drink and then looked over at Yamamoto with a playful grin on her face, "Hahi! Already?! But the night's still so young!! Just one more dance! PLEASE!!"

Yamamoto's eye twitched slightly as she leaned over towards him and almost fell off the barstool, thinking that they really needed to get going now. Especially seeing as they still had to drop Tsuna back off at his apartment.

Hibari was so gonna kill them when they made it back on campus. Yamamoto winced inwardly at the mental imagery and schooled his features into a wide grin, placing a steadying arm around Haru to keep her from falling, and motioning the bartender over to pay for her drink.

He placed a few bills on the countertop and laughed lightly as Haru pouted, "Che! You're no fun at all Yama-chan!!" He simply flashed a wide grin at her as the bartender took away the now half empty glass of alcohol, saying, "That may be true, but since it's my car, and I'm the only sober one here, you have to abide by my rules! And I say we leave, now!" And with that he pulled her away from the bar and they both set off in search of Tsuna.

Yamamoto and Haru walked slowly along the sidelines, looking in opposite directions for a sign of Tsuna's wildly kept brown hair, which they would surely be able to pick out, even in the darkened club.

Yamamoto frowned slightly as he couldn't spot their friend anywhere in sight and called down loudly to Haru, "Any sign of him yet?!" Haru shook her head, causing her ponytailed black hair to swing back and forth vigorously. "No, I don't see…wait!! That looks like him, over by the entrance!"

Yamamoto eagerly followed her gaze, his eyes widening on the familiar sight of brown hair leaving the club led by an unfamiliar male.

Wasting no time, he and Haru both made a mad dash for the club exit, simultaneously panicking inside at the implications of their recent vision, and hoping upon hope that they could make it out in time to stop Tsuna from leaving with the stranger.

Knowing that they now had much bigger problems to worry about than a tongue-lashing/beat down from Hibari!

Their cute little friend's virginity was now at stake! And they'd both be damned to hell and back (literally and figuratively speaking) if they let him give it up to some random bastard!!

* * *

Mukuro took in a deep breath of fresh air as he and the boy exited the club, feeling the difference in temperature immediately, and enjoying the relief it provided from the previously heavy atmosphere.

He then gazed down at his still flushed and intoxicated prey and licked his lips in anticipation, speedily steering the brunette towards his waiting ride and situating the slightly dazed boy in front of him before swinging around the back and lifting the kickstand. Reaching down into his jacket pocket and pulling out a set of keys, he started the engine and waited patiently as it roared to life.

Securing the smaller male snugly to his chest with one strong arm, he grabbed the right handle bar with one hand and began backing out swiftly from his parking spot.

Barely raising an eyebrow at the couple that just burst out of the club exit, yelling incoherently, and running towards his now fast departing vehicle with matching looks of distress on both their faces, as he sped off.

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru ran out of the club quickly, and only just in time to see the man driving off with Tsuna on the back of a motorcycle.

Both of their faces contorted in dismay as they ran futilely after the vehicle, yelling at the man to stop, and panting for breath as the vehicle continued to race off.

Yamamoto frowned deeply as he panted and stared worriedly after his long gone friend. Struggling to come to terms with what they both just let happen. Haru fought to catch her breath as she gasped out a barely registered statement to Yamamoto, "Ha…hi! Tsuna's been…kidnapped!! I can't believe it!!"

She stood up slowly and stumbled a bit as she turned to her companion. "What are we going to do now, Yamamoto?! We can't just let him go!! Think about what could happen to him!" she grabbed the front of the man's blue shirt and shook him back and forth in a drunken panic as he simply stared blankly into the distance.

Listening as he mumbled out softly, "I don't know Haru…I really don't know." She hung her head down in despair and let her bangs cover her eyes. They both stood there for all of 10 seconds before she looked up again with a determined light in her eyes, setting both her hands on Yamamoto's shoulders and declaring firmly, "We have to go after him! Get ready Yamamoto! It's time to go catch that Motorcycle!!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened comically as she pulled him along by the arm determinedly towards his car, and he barely had the chance to blink before she reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keychain, unlocking the car doors, and pushing him down into the front seat before joining him in the passenger's side.

He pulled his door shut in unison with her and watched dumbly as she jammed the key into the ignition and yelled sharply at him, "STEP ON IT NOW YAMAMOTO!"

He blinked hurriedly and rushed to comply with her demands, pulling on his seatbelt and telling her to do the same as he pulled the gearshift and backed swiftly out of the parking space. His mind speedily getting in place as he drove with renewed vigor away from the club and out onto the highway.

Keeping his eyes pealed for any sign of the rouge black motorbike, which was now carrying a most valuable commodity!

* * *

Mukuro's hair flew wildly back away from his face as he zoomed speedily down the reasonably packed highway. Both his arms now stretched out on either side of Tsuna on the handlebars, and his legs holding the boy safely in position as they rushed dangerously through the traffic.

He slowed up slightly as they came to a red light and tapped a gloved finger impatiently against the handhold, pulling away quickly as soon as the light turned green.

After going on for a while longer, he made a sharp turn onto a slightly less packed street. Causing Tsuna's body to lean in closer against his chest from the momentum, and making him speed up the procession a bit more as the heat began pooling down in a heavy path to his crotch.

He seriously needed to stop getting so damn horny all the time. Because it may just be the cause of his first wreck if he didn't calm down soon.

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru continued driving quickly up the highway, both their eyes on a sharp lookout for the black motorbike that ran off with Tsuna.

Their minds a concentrated mass of nerves and Haru now pretty much fully sober due to the air rushing in through the windows. Neither one of them spoke a word.

Both of them were only concerned with one thing, and that was finding Tsuna before it was too late.

* * *

Mukuro pulled slowly into the hotel's familiar parking lot with a look of carefully concealed relief and a devilish grin on his face as he parked swiftly in his regular spot, turning the engine off and pocketing the keys once more.

Glancing down at the boy in amusement as he noticed the other was still quite flushed and didn't look to have sobered up any during the short ride.

'_Oh well, I suppose this just makes my job so much easier.'_ He thought to himself as he kicked the stand back down and slid off the bike from behind, pulling the young man along with him by the waist towards the hotel entrance.

* * *

Tsuna walked along unsteadily beside the older man and watched with weary eyes as they entered the building. Barely taking in any of his surroundings and wanting nothing more right then than to go to sleep.

Because really, he was quite tired at the moment, and all that walking was slowly sapping what little energy he had left.

His mind fogged over in a daze as his head nodded slightly whilst Mukuro walked them both over to the front desk, spoke a few words (which he didn't care to register) to the now giggling attendant, and accepted a key card for the hotel room they would be staying in.

He simply followed alone in hopes of being able to pass out soon, and barely even took notice of the elevator which they were currently standing in. Seriously, he couldn't even figure out when they'd even gotten on.

Boy was he messed up. The bell went off, signaling the arrival of them to their floor, and Mukuro pulled Tsuna off the elevator and down the hallway in the direction of their reserved room.

Not even noticing the boy's half conscious state as they finally made it to their destination.

* * *

Mukuro unlocked the door to the hotel room in an expert fashion and opened it quickly; pulling the boy in beside him and locking it back without missing a beat.

He then turned around slowly with a predatorial gleam in his eye, and began removing his jacket and loosing his purely decorative black tie whilst staring down at the now unknown to be half sleep brunette.

**Saying in a soft and sexy bedroom voice, "Now…shall we begin?"**

* * *

_**A/N: -cheeky grin- Well? Shall we? You'll find out in the next chapter! Remember folks! REVIEW!! I mean it!! The more reviews I get, the more I'll be inclined to write!! So if you wanna see Mukuro get laid, I suggest you REVIEW!! –giggles happily- Until next time! Stay tuned! Ja matta NE! REVIEW!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!**_

_**The one and ONLY! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

Tsuna stood silently staring down at the soft carpeting on the room floor, inwardly toying with the notion of lying down and catching some shut eye on it as Mukuro began slowly advancing upon him.

The man stopped directly in front of the boy and grabbed his chin with a gloved hand, tilting Tsuna's head up and away from the flooring, causing him to lose sight of the welcoming carpet and be meant instead with the heterochromatic gaze of his dubbed kidnapper, whose mouth was stretched out in a devilish leer.

Tsuna blank twice up at him as he looked on in slight confusion, not moving an inch as the man leaned down and swiftly captured his mouth in a blazing kiss. Pushing his tongue in past the boy's loosely guarded lips and plundering his mouth deeply as he slowly inched their bodies further into the room, which was dimly lit by a strategically placed lamp sitting on a sizeable table beside the large curtained off window.

Tsuna's mind was hazy and his eyes slid closed as he wrapped his arms insecurely around Mukuro's neck whilst they moved, in an effort to stay upright, pulling the man closer and moaning lightly as their tongues intertwined together in a familiar dance of heat and lust.

Mukuro grinned into the kiss whilst his gloved hands slithered up and under the brunette's shirt, slowly undoing buttons along the way and revealing his chest, making a path towards the younger man's nipples, which swelled almost immediately under his knowing touch. Tsuna let out a muffled gasp and pulled away from the kiss with an audible pop, simultaneously opening his eyes marginally as his legs finally struck the surface of the bed which they'd been steadily moving towards. Hastily tightening his grasp around the older man as they both fell backwards and hit the soft mattress.

Mukuro chuckled a bit at the boy's actions and towered over Tsuna to begin licking and sucking a wet trail down the teen's exposed neck and collarbone. Taking dark pleasure in the soft moans and pants coming from Tsuna's parted lips as he made his way downwards to the boy's slender torso.

Tsuna sucked in a sharp breath as the man's mouth descended upon his right nipple, feeling Mukuro's teeth graze over the sensitive flesh and arching away from the bed slightly as he felt a wet tongue encircle the rapidly hardening bud. Panting out softly in mild desperation with his hands now clenched beside him on the comforter as the man pulled back, "Aaah…more…"

Mukuro stared down lustfully at the flushed face and arched body of his captive as he fully undid his tie and pulled it off completely, tossing the material away carelessly as he tugged off his gloves next. Never letting his eyes stray from the panting brunette's figure while he dropped the pair on the bedside table, focusing his physical attentions entirely back on his waiting prey with a gleaming light in his eyes as his bare hands roamed up the boy's chest once more, loving the feel of smooth hot skin beneath his now bare fingertips.

Tsuna let out a pleasured moan as he felt Mukuro's semi-cold hands run up and down his overly heated chest, tracing a cool road back to his pink nipples and rolling them both together between long pale fingers as the man began sucking on his lower body and slowly making his way down to the boy's navel. Inserting his tongue nimbly and breathing a hot breath on the surrounding skin, causing Tsuna's face to flood with heat as he groaned and leaned into the man's mouth.

Mukuro felt Tsuna's nipples harden exquisitely under his ministrations and let go of one of the rosy buds to trail a hand down the boy's side, stopping at the waist line of the brunette's pants and working the zipper open in a practiced motion. Allowing his fingers to ghost over the outline of the half erect member beneath as he slid the khaki slacks down and off the boy's shapely hips, smirking a bit to himself at the colorfully designed boxers which meant his amused eyes.

"Kufufufufu, you're just full of surprises aren't you…" he chuckled outwardly, leaning once more over the boy's body and planting a brief kiss on Tsuna's parted lips, sliding a mischievous hand down into the boy's shorts and taking firm hold of the silky member, pumping the organ slowly as he continued rolling one hard sensitive nipple between his fingers for extra sensation.

Tsuna's eyes rolled back swiftly and his legs spread apart instinctively, curling inwards to accommodate Mukuro's active hand, his hot body arching into the sinful touches, and his breath coming out in heavy puffs as Mukuro pumped his cock faster. Simultaneously sucking on the juncture between Tsuna's neck and shoulder as he continued his actions.

Tsuna fisted the bedding harshly, and his member became slick with precum as Mukuro's hand moved quickly over it. His body growing steadily damp with sweat whilst the man made vivid red hickies along his neckline and chest, moaning loudly as Mukuro thumbed the head of his weeping sex, causing the boy's arousal to become fully erect and leak even more into the hand and slowly becoming soiled fabric of his boxers.

Tsuna was quickly reaching the peak of his stimulation, and Mukuro's hand seemed to have sped up even as he let go of the boy's nipple, using his now free hand as leverage on the bed to hold his body upright and steady. Still in the process of marking his prey as Tsuna began moving his hips in unison with the man's hand, wantonly thrusting into Mukuro's grasp and moaning heavily as the pressure continued to build within his throbbing cock. Trying his best to hurry and achieve release as his brows furrowed in concentration and his face flushed an even darker red.

Mukuro finished off the last hicky in satisfaction, letting his tongue lick a warm trail back up the boy's neck and to his right earlobe. Nipping lightly at the appendage and staring down at the gorgeously aroused body of the young man beneath him. Never letting his hand stop moving along the leaking member as he observed the boy lustfully through a focused gaze, feeling his own member tightening in his pants and groaning softly as the boy's hips thrust into his grip. The brunette truly was a sight to behold.

Tsuna's hips moved even faster as he felt his climax was only a couple of thrusts away, breathing laboriously as his hands clenched tightly in the sheets. All it took was one pull. One swift and hot pull to send him completely over the edge and into oblivion. He arched high up off the bed and into Mukuro's pale hand as his body convulsed, crying out thickly as his vision was filled with stars. His cock softening immediately after he spilled his load. The boxers now thoroughly soaked and wet with his semen and sweat.

Mukuro withdrew the wet hand slowly from the boy's underwear and crotch, his eyes darkening with lustful want as he stared down at Tsuna's strangely glowing skin, flushed face, and softly parted lips. Deciding inwardly that he'd made a damn good choice in nighttime companions as he began sliding the brunette's boxer's off, revealing the boy's sated member and milky white thighs, which were now slick and shone with a fragrant wetness that only served to heighten the dark man's own arousal and cause him to bend down and take a small lick from the soft skin of Tsuna's inner thigh. Tasting the boy's essence with a low moan of appreciation for the salty sweet flavor.

He then sat back and began stripping himself of his clothes, removing his shirt and pushing out of the leather pants, freeing his large naked engorged member to the air and crawling quickly back over the waiting body lying temptingly on top of the half made bed. Staring down at the curiously still figure and spreading Tsuna's legs wider to get a better view of the boy's entrance. Wondering mildly just why the he was so quiet now, maneuvering his hand and one very wet finger down in front of the puckered hole and pushing into the extremely tight opening.

Thinking to himself, '_Oya…he must still be a virgin…kufufu. This night just keeps getting better and better.' _Mukuro watched as the boy groaned softly in pain and squirmed a bit, but otherwise kept his eyes shut and didn't show any other signs of awareness. Beginning to think that something was a bit off with this scene as he pushed in another finger, stretching the boy slowly, and taking care not to do too much unnecessary damage during his preparations. Feeling the immensely tight heat surrounding the busy digits and panting softly at the imagined feel of that same heat around his circumcised length.

Tsuna's body writhed in discomfort as his forehead began sweating slightly under the physical duress, his hands once again burrowing themselves deeply into the covers as Mukuro added yet another busy finger to the painful duo. Making a deliberately slow scissoring motion with the three long limbs and curling his wrist to move his fingers at different angles, searching for that spot which would make the boy cry out again in pleasure and grinning widely in satisfaction as Tsuna suddenly let out a long vocal moan. Flushing deeply and panting heavily as the man's fingers continuously rubbed against that one spot, causing his hips to unconsciously push downwards in an effort to gain more of the sinful pleasure he was feeling now.

Mukuro felt the boy slowly begin to loosen up inside as his fingers thrust in and out of the tight hole, licking his lips sensually as the brunette moaned and moved against him. Deciding after a few more thrusts that Tsuna was prepared enough for the next stage, pulling the fingers out slowly and chuckling a bit at the look of distress that passed over the young man's face at the removal of the digits. Mukuro then grabbed hold of his own solid member and pumped it quickly; moaning softly whilst staring down at Tsuna, only stopping once it was sufficiently soaked in precum.

Smirking slightly in approval, he used both hands to maneuver the boy's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself in front of the waiting entrance and pushing into the flexible body slowly, watching as the brunette's hands balled tightly in the sheets as his eyes clenched shut even more-so against the foreign intrusion. Panting heavily as Mukuro was finally fully sheathed within him.

Mukuro let out a deep groan and breathed heavily as he was fully engulfed within that blessedly tight heat. Stilling the urge to ram into that body immediately and waiting tolerantly for the younger male to adjust. Tsuna's breathing came out in labored pants as Mukuro finally began slowly moving within him, feeling as though his body was being stretched impossibly wide as the man thrust in and out of his tight passage. Moaning loudly from the pain as his knuckles turned white from his death grip on the bed sheets below.

Mukuro continued to move at a painfully slow pace within the boy, pushing his restraint to the limit as he waited for the cue to move faster. Using his arms as leverage against the bed and narrowing his eyes in concentration. Minutely adjusting the angle of his thrusts painstakingly as he searched for that spot once more, letting out low moans as he continued to shift positions.

All of a sudden, Tsuna let out an intensely pleasured moan, arching away from the bed at a high angle and clawing frantically at the sheets as Mukuro struck the mother load. The dark man grinned triumphantly as he pulled back, immediately thrusting forward and hitting that same spot over again with renewed force as Tsuna moaned in ecstasy whilst he struck that spot dead on, gradually upping the speed of his thrusts as he moved.

Pretty soon, Tsuna was moaning and rocking in unison with Mukuro's plunges. Pushing his hips down as the man thrust quickly upwards, and panting heavily as their bodies soiled the bed sheets. The hotel room now echoing noisily with the sound of heavy moans and pants as they continued their sinful endeavor throughout the night.

Mukuro's body shone beneath a wet sheen as he continued to ride the boy into the mattress, feeling his climax approaching rapidly as he moved quickly in and out of that tight heat, moaning deeply as Tsuna meant him thrust for thrust.

Then, taking one hand away from the bed, he encircled Tsuna's desperately bobbing member, milking the boy rhythmically in time with his thrusts. Kneading the hot flesh between long fingers and moving even faster as he felt the pressure grow in his lower abdomen.

Tsuna let out a series of loud vocal moans as Mukuro's hand was added to the mix, crying out suddenly as a wave of euphoria hit him and shuddering in pure bliss as he climaxed hard into the still pumping palm. His heart beating erratically in his chest as the man continued to thrust in and out swiftly, panting heavily as he felt Mukuro stiffen abruptly and release his hot seed into Tsuna's now overly stimulated body.

The room filled with the sound of a deep guttural moan as Mukuro finally spilled over the edge, slowly riding out the wave of his climax and giving Tsuna's softened member one final squeeze before pulling his hand away. Dropping lightly on top of the body beneath him and breathing heavily, not pulling away from the heat which swallowed his large member whole, and instead pulling the boy closer and maneuvering the half soiled sheets from out under their sweating bodies to cover up both of their figures.

Chuckling a bit to himself as his breathing finally evened out, and saying huskily against the now completely unconscious brunette's ear, "We really…should do this again sometime…Kufufu…fu..." before closing his eyes slowly and falling asleep next to his unaware bedmate.

Neither male dreaming of anything and both being washed away in a sea of darkness.

* * *

"We have both failed Tsuna. Miserably." Haru said in a dreary voice as she and Yamamoto drove slowly onto the college campus, both tired, and feeling guilty as hell.

Yamamoto let out a small grunt in acknowledgement and heaved a heavy sigh. "Ah…there's absolutely no way he'll forgive us this time." Haru sniffed loudly in response, "Yamamoto…are we bad people?"

Yamamoto looked over at her through the corner of his eye and nodded solemnly, "Yes Haru. You and I are very, very bad people. And we will both burn in hell together for what we have done."

Haru then burst into tears, "POOR TSUNA!!" Yamamoto pulled into a vacant parking space and shut off the engine, carelessly banging his head painfully on the steering wheel as punishment for their failure to find Tsuna.

It was now 2:30 in the morning, and they'd been out driving for a good 2 hours, but no matter how far they went, they'd never caught up to the black motorcycle. And so, here they were now, back on campus, sitting in their car due to the fact that they'd arrived 4 hours past dorm curfew. Neither one of them making any move to get out of the vehicle.

There they both stayed for the remainder of the night, Haru crying and Yamamoto sighing, eventually both falling asleep in the car's front seats.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: -EXTREMELY dark blush- Ah…ano…eto...ahem! I cannot believe I just wrote that…my very first yaoi lemon….-nervous sweatdrop- I hope I didn't do too badly…Really, I had planned to make Tsuna fall asleep before Mukuro got to get fully laid, simply for kicks, but then I decided to take pity on the poor pineapple(especially since in the reviews everybody pretty much predicted what I was gonna let happen)! **__**Although I did let him fall asleep halfway through their session, so that kind of sticks to the original plan! Assuming anybody actually caught the hints I gave as to Tsuna's unconscious condition…-puffs cheeks- I know it's a bit unlikely that anybody can sleep through a sexcapade like that, but just imagine Tsuna did! Even though he unconsciously participated during the process…-eye twich- BLAME THE ALCOHOL!! MOU! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you all thought! I really tried my best to make it all flow together, but I seriously don't know how well it all turned out until I get outside opinions(since I can't really accurately judge my own work)! –watery eyes- So for the love of all that is sexy and yaoi, REVIEW PEOPLE!! And stay tuned for the next chapter!! –cheeky grin- Ja matta NE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

* * *

**_-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!_**

**_The one and ONLY!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

Mukuro awoke early the next morning, still buried deep within Tsuna's blissfully tight and unaware body, with his long arms locked around the brunette in a loosely held embrace. Opening his eyes slowly and moaning softly at the welcoming heat wrapped around his manhood, Mukuro stared silently over at his unconscious companion. Not making any move to get out of the bed as he observed the sleeping boy through a haze of lust and intrigue.

The sun had barely risen in the sky yet, and he still had plenty of time to spare before taking his initial leave. So what better way to waste his time than bathing for once in the unusual afterglow of his nighttime endeavors?

After all, it was a rare and pretty much unheard of occurrence for him to feel so wonderfully sated after one night with _**anyone**_. And it was because of this unfortunate fact that he found himself becoming inwardly unsettled by the naturally attractive young man in his arms. Just what the hell was going on here?

He hadn't even pulled out the majority of his best moves last night, and now that his head was fully clear, he had a sneaking suspicion that the brunette had been half (god forbid fully) sleep the whole time. So obviously he couldn't say that it'd been the best sex he'd ever had (although it most _**definitely**_ was not the worst). Which meant that his unnatural and exceptional satisfaction must've stemmed from something not _**entirely** _related to last night's sinful events.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out just what that 'something' could possibly be. And this irked him to the very core.

Mukuro let out a deep sigh and rolled his hips slowly, earning a breathy moan from the sleeping brunette and causing the boy's inner walls to clamp down firmly around his moving cock as he maneuvered his way gradually out of the tight crevice. Lamenting the loss of the pleasant heat and scowling a bit at the soiled sheets as he freed himself from their intimate connection, unwinding his arms carefully so as not to awaken the sleeping beauty and grinning widely as Tsuna frowned in his sleep and curled into himself from the sudden loss of contact.

The boy really was quite adorable. However now was not the time to be admiring his choice of bedmates, for he had business to attend to. And so, with a presently smug and annoyed look on his face, Mukuro sat upright slowly and slid his legs out from under the wrinkled sheets. Placing his bare feet firmly on the carpeted floor and getting up shamelessly in the nude to luxuriously stretch out his long limbs. Feeling unbelievably rested despite the early hour and running a careless hand through his disheveled hair.

He then turned and walked a couple of steps over to the bedside table where the hotel phone and his leather gloves rested innocently. Picking up the receiver and yawning mutely as he dialed a familiar series of numbers into the keypad, Mukuro held the phone up to his ear as it began ringing and let his mismatched eyes gravitate compulsively on the figure still lying unconscious in the bed.

Wondering curiously in the back of his mind just what kind of a person the young man really was outside the club scene, and simultaneously scoffing at his inner musings as someone finally picked up the line. Tearing his thoughts callously away from the young male, Mukuro spoke in a hushed tone through the speaker, not waiting for the person on the other end to say a single word in acknowledgement. "Send up my regular order. Make the second set of clothes a bit smaller than usual, and this time send someone up in about an hour after I depart to see about my...associate."

A deep monotonous voice sounded through the phone, and Mukuro smirked in amusement at the mild annoyance he heard present in the response. "_Haven't you ever heard of the term abstinence?_"

Mukuro chuckled softly, "Kufufu, I'm afraid not Lanchia." The man snorted derisively on the other line, saying flatly, "_If you weren't one of our best customers, I'd kick you out on your ass._"

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I'm such a frequent visitor." Mukuro said casually, his mouth stretching out into a lecherous grin as the man grumbled crossly under his breath before responding with a heavy sigh, "_Your order will be up shortly, and for the love of god, put some clothes on before you answer the door!_"

Mukuro snickered wickedly, remembering all too well the last time Lanchia had made the mistake of sending up newcomer with his order, and struggling not to laugh aloud at the image of the young lady fainting upon sight with a nosebleed out in the hallway.

That had really been an amusing scene to take in. And Lanchia had been pissed as hell afterwards when the girl quit her job on religious grounds, claiming that her parents would not approve of her working in such a dangerous environment. Needless to say, he had gotten quite the earful from the irate manager afterwards.

Mukuro grinned broadly as he replied cheekily, "I'll make no promises." Hanging up the phone rudely whilst Lanchia let out a string of unheard protests, laughing softly to himself as the sunlight began streaming slowly in through the thick drapes. Deciding that he needed to take a quick shower and get ready to leave the hotel before the boy awoke.

Mukuro never stayed any longer than necessary after all. And when the sun fully rose over the horizon, he planned to be already out of the building and flying down the highway on the back of his motorcycle.

So after taking one last look at the sleeping boy, he walked across the room and entered the adjoining bathroom. Pulling the door shut behind him, and beginning the familiar morning ritual of cleaning himself.

All the while, Tsuna slept on in peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Mukuro emerged from the bathroom about 15 minutes later, his long hair dripping wet and clothed in one of the hotel's provided white bathrobes and a pair of fluffy white slippers, with a short towel hanging around his neck; the bittersweet smell of pineapples surrounding his figure as he reentered the room.

The man eyed the random articles of clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor and with a relaxed sigh began piling up both his and Tsuna's dirty clothes in separate stacks at the foot of the bed. Taking care to place the boy's shoes (which had come off at some point in time during the night, but remained unmentioned) next to each other on the opposing side of the bed for the young man to readily find. Standing up straight after locating both of his own boots and placing them next to his smaller pile of clothes, which didn't include his jacket or gloves, Mukuro grinned wryly as a well timed knock sounded on the room door.

"Right on time." He muttered darkly, strutting swiftly over to the locked entrance and opening the door to reveal an unfamiliar face holding a sizeable bag containing a fresh set of clothes for him to wear, and presumably one extra outfit (of smaller proportions) for his still sleeping companion. Smiling in an overly innocent fashion at the girl standing in the doorway, he took the proffered bag with a strange glint in his eyes, saying politely in a suave tone, "Thank you for bringing this up to me."

Making the girl blush and fiddle awkwardly with the end of her uniform's skirt before bowing quickly and stuttering out a nervously high pitched response, "Y-you're very welcome, sir!" Mukuro chuckled and stared back at her with a highly amused grin on his face, watching as the girl hurriedly excused herself and darted off down the hallway.

He really did have a funny effect on people. Maybe it was the eyes. Or the grin, or the devilishly good looks? '_Perhaps all of the above._' he thought arrogantly, as he shut the door and walked back across the room over to the large table by the window where the lamp was still uselessly lit up in the steadily brightening room. Not bothering to turn off the appliance as he deposited the bag on top of the table. Opening it up to extract a familiar ensemble of plain black jeans, a long sleeved navy blue shirt, and a pair of black socks before laying all the items out on the tabletop.

With no underwear included of course, too constraining. Mukuro was a _**free**_ man.

And without further ado, he stripped off the robe and towel. Draping them both over the back of one of the cushioned chairs positioned beside the table and sitting down in another, clad only in the slippers and his birthday suit as he began pulling on the pants first.

* * *

10 minutes later, Mukuro was fully dressed in the fresh set of clothes. Now found hovering over Tsuna and the bed with an oddly wistful look in his eyes as he stared down silently at the sleeping male. He let out a deep sigh and wondered if he should leave a note behind for the boy to find, simply for the hell of it. I mean, it couldn't hurt to at the very least write a small thank you and perhaps leave his name and number behind for future references.

Seeing as it would probably be a damn shame to waste a possible second meeting with the intriguing specimen, and he'd likely live to regret not setting the stage for another strangely satisfying tryst, Mukuro decided he'd take the chance for once and leave his contact info.

Even though he had rarely, if ever, done so in the past. Normally preferring to move on to the next best thing, and feeling the urge for something bigger and better after every undistinguished one night stand he had been a partaker of.

However, due to the fact that last night had left him feeling so unnaturally full, Mukuro couldn't find it in himself to simply walk away from such a promising prospect. And therefore, found himself walking over once again to the bedside table and rummaging through the drawers to pull out a pen and notepad. Frowning ever so slightly in hesitation before bending over the paper and scrawling out a short message, with his name and number written at the bottom.

Smirking in satisfaction as he tore off and folded the piece of paper in half, before striding back over to the half empty bag of clothes on the table by the window and placing the note inside. Knowing without a doubt that the boy would find it once he awoke, and feeling quite confident that he'd be receiving a call sooner or later from the young man.

And hopefully then he could figure out just what that 'something' was that made last night and the boy so oddly distinguished among all the rest.

* * *

Almost immediately after Mukuro wrote the note, the man pulled on his gloves and slipped into his jacket before heading out of the hotel room. Locking the door and leaving behind the boy and his dirty clothes with the knowledge that they'd all be taken care of after he departed.

As were his orders to the hotel staff. Lanchia would make sure the young man had cab fare and left with all his clothes either clean or bagged up to go. And if necessary, he'd even be provided with aspirin for the sure to be present hangover he'd likely experience. So really, both Mukuro and Tsuna came out on top this way.

Mukuro got laid and woke up fully satisfied (for once). And Tsuna got laid and will wake up with all his needs taken care of to the bare minimum. Honestly, Mukuro was too kind for his own good sometimes, especially seeing as everything was being paid for out of his own pockets.

Although since his pockets were exceptionally deep, it really wasn't that much of a sacrifice for him to make. But that's not to say he was rich, he simply didn't squander his savings needlessly.

Mukuro got off the elevator and walked through the hotel's front lobby with an easy grin on his face. Winking at the red faced woman behind the front desk and walking up to her to turn in his key card. Exchanging a few words with the lady and checking out of the hotel before pushing away smoothly from the counter and exiting the reasonably priced establishment.

Immediately fishing out his motorcycle keys from his jacket pocket and locating his expensive vehicle.

Raising the kickstand and situating his body comfortably on the back of leather seat before revving the engine and pulling swiftly out of the hotel parking lot. Driving speedily out onto the highway and racing against the sun rising in the distance.

Ah yes, it was certainly good to be free.

* * *

Tsuna awoke approximately 30 minutes after Mukuro's departure with the hangover from hell. His head throbbed painfully as he groaned hoarsely and clenched his eyes shut tightly in pain against the bright sunlight coming in through the drapes.

He felt like someone was beating a sledge hammer repeatedly on the inside of his skull and simultaneously jack hammering a hole through his brain.

"…ugh…I feel awful…" he moaned aloud in distress, raising a shaky hand to his forehead and wincing as he cracked his eyes open slightly. Waiting patiently for them to adjust to the room's lighting and frowning slowly with a squinting gaze as he realized he didn't recognize any of the décor surrounding him.

"…where am I?" he mumbled softly in a baffled fashion, moving his head warily from side to side before attempting to sit up. Crying out loudly in shock as a brand new wave of pain assaulted his backside. Making his eyes go impossibly wide as his body collapsed suddenly back down onto the mattress.

**What the bloody hell was THAT?!**

* * *

**__****To be continued…**

* * *

_**A/N: -tired sigh- And that's all she wrote folks. I hope nobody was disappointed in this chapter, I know it took me a while to get it out, but I hope you can all forgive me for the long wait! –bows apologetically- I'll do my best to update the next chapter sooner! So please stay tuned! And if I didn't manage to screw this fic up in your eyes, then please review and tell me so!! –sheepish grin- Else I might be tempted to delete this chapter and redo the entire thing! T.T So if you like it, then please, SPARE ME THE AGONY AND REVIEW PEOPLE!! **_

_**And have a nice day! –beaming smile- Ja NE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

* * *

**_-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!_**

**_The one and ONLY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_

Gonna make you Sweat

Tsuna's heart pounded frantically in his chest as the sudden flash of pain dominated each and every single path of rational thought his mind normally might have traveled. What just happened? And why the **hell **did he feel like a ten foot metal pole had just been rammed up his **ASS**?!

These questions danced the Latino American cha-cha across the surface of Tsuna's mind as the bewildered young man fought to regulate his breathing and heart rate. Cringing with a deep frown and letting out a throatily pained groan as the throbbing in his head once more became a prominent disease.

Just what did he **DO **last night?!

Mentally backtracking: _First off, he'd gone to the club and lost Yamamoto and Haru. Then, he'd decided to get a drink at the bar. Apparently being too desperate for an escape from his uncomfortable predicament and completely disregarding his low alcoholic tolerance. As he distinctly recalled ordering TWO shots of the strongest drink on the menu. Seriously, did he even pay for those? _

Tsuna paled visibly as his insides churned uncomfortably and his head gave yet another painful throb. Continuing his more than slightly disoriented stumble down memory lane as he remained as still as possible in the hotel bed, being careful not to move his lower body since he really did **not **want to feel that all too literal pain in the ass again.

Now where was he? Oh yeah, the drinks: _He couldn't remember a lot in detail from there, but Tsuna was pretty sure he'd been drunk by the time he'd downed about/over half of the first shot. Since that's where everything got even cloudier. He also could vaguely remember talking to someone for a while, but not what had been said, and he was fairly certain it was a guy. Although he couldn't place a face. And the only thing his mind could recall from then on was movement, heat, and arousal. Very __**very**__ strong arousal._

Tsuna's face flushed darkly at the recollection, and he fervently wracked his brain for any extra details that he obviously had to have missed. Painstakingly conjuring up the strange image of a pair of mismatched eyes, a black motorbike, random flashes of naked skin/bodies, and a feeling of immense pleasure coupled with bearable pain on the side.

Now, Tsuna may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he most certainly wasn't the dullest. And despite the hangover he was currently sporting, his muddled brain was slowly beginning to put 6 and 9 together. Gradually forming a nerve wracking hypothesis which left him practically hyperventilating in panic.

**One**, he had went out with his friends and gotten stoned at a night club. **Two**, he recalled meeting an unidentified person of the male gender (in said night club) and experiencing a hazy period of motion and arousal. **Three**, he could remember a motorbike (an obvious means of transportation). **Four**, he had woken up in a foreign bed lying naked in a (now presumed to be) hotel room. Alone with no company, the (now registered and identifiable) scent of semen and sweat, and a pain in the ass which would no doubt become extremely prevalent the moment he decided to move again.

All of these compiled facts added up to one thing and one thing only: Sawada Tsunayoshi, was most **definitely** no longer a virgin.

And at that precise moment, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi awoke groggily with a headache and a severely cramped neck. Sitting up slowly from the steering wheel (which he had used as an uncomfortable head rest throughout the night), and yawning widely as he rubbing at his sleep crusted eyes. Glancing wearily over at Haru, who was still knocked out in the passenger's seat and sighing deeply before running a hand through his short black hair.

How could they have been so damn careless last night? They'd practically held Tsuna's innocence out on a silver platter for any and all eligible clientele by leaving him alone in that club. And because of their horrible mistake/oversight, Tsuna would more than likely never consent to going out with his two devoted friends ever again.

No matter how much they begged the young man.

Obviously the road to hell really _was_ paved with good intentions, since their only goals last night had been to make Tsuna loosen up a bit and have a good time for once, in addition to celebrating the end of college midterms. They'd only done what any good friends would for Tsuna, especially considering how hard the brunette worked himself during the week at random jobs and in school. So naturally, Yamamoto thought it to be extremely unfair in the grand scheme of things for them to have managed to screw up such a (seemingly) good plan so royally.

I mean really, who would've ever thought they'd manage to get him kidnapped(clubnapped)? It was a completely unforeseen development. Which never would have happened if they'd taken more care to stay by Tsuna's side in the club, instead of idiotically wandering off and leaving the inexperienced young man to fend for himself.

Honestly, Yamamoto felt like beating his head repeatedly against a brick wall in light of their painfully obvious blunders. What the hell had they been **thinking**?

Haru stirred in the passenger's seat and Yamamoto exhaled heavily as she gradually came to. Letting out a yawn and stretching widely before cracking her eyes open and wincing from the bright sunlight coming in through the clear glass windows, Haru sniffled a bit and looked over at Yamamoto.

Saying drowsily, "What time is it?" Yamamoto gave her a grim smile and said, "Somewhere around 8:00 I think..." Not bothering to actually check his wrist watch and instead going by his biological clock. Haru groaned lightly and cradled her head, stifling another yawn. "Ha hi…so we spent the whole night out…"

"Ah, and now we still have to find a way to get past Hibari and back into the dormitory…or else I'm probably going to be visiting the infirmary soon…" He laughed out dryly. Haru shot him a sympathetic look. "And even if we do manage to avoid Hibari-san, Tsuna'll still have both our heads once he catches up to us." She added.

"So it's really a no-win situation…" Yamamoto stated ironically. Haru only nodded in agreement before letting out a deep sigh in unison with Yamamoto. They were in _deep_ shit.

"I suppose we should get a move on then, wouldn't be nice to keep our executioners waiting…" Haru joked halfheartedly with an awkward quirk of the mouth. Yamamoto gave a strained laugh in return and said glumly, "Despite the fact **I'm** the one they're both probably going to beat into a bloody pulp." Giving a small shudder afterwards as a sudden chill ran down his spine.

Haru held back a relieved sigh and mentally thanked god she was born a girl. '_It's times like these when I can actually appreciate male supremacy. Good luck Yama-chan!!_'

And with much trepidation, both she and Yamamoto got ready to face the music.

Which just so happened to be the JAWS theme song.

How unnerving…

* * *

"….again?" The hotel manager nodded and said with a blank face and carefully hidden exasperation, "Yes Aoi, again." The young employee scowled and grumbled crossly under his breath as Lanchia handed him a key card and a bottle of _Extra-strength_ aspirin.

"One of these days, I'm gonna wring that bastard's neck for making us have to clean up after him all the time…" Lanchia chuckled faintly at the man's statement and clapped him on the shoulder firmly, saying in mild amusement, "And If that day ever comes, I'll be sure to give you a raise."

Aoi's eyebrow twitched as Lanchia removed his hand and walked out of the lounge. Heaving a longsuffering sigh before pocketing both the key card and aspirin with an irritated look on his face. '_Damn lecherous asshole, can't even keep out of the public's pants for a good week!_'

"Honestly…" He scoffed aloud in vexation, before walking out the door the manager had only recently left through. Wondering to himself just what poor fool Mukuro had managed to snag this time, and hoping to god s/he wasn't a screamer.

Because he **really** didn't want to have a repeat of last time, '_Damn that woman had a mean right hook…_' he thought touchily, vividly recalling the black eye one of Mukuro's freaked out 'companions' had given him as payback for his 'oh so generous service'.

* * *

Tsuna had long since gotten past the initial shock phase, and now that he had put everything into perspective, the young man was practically seething in rage. Yamamoto and Haru would pay dearly for this!! Because of them, he'd not only had a _**horrible**_ night (which he could scarcely remember), but he'd lost his virginity to a complete and total _**stranger**_!!

And to be frank and honest, he was mad as hell. Mad as **hell**!

Out of all the crazy schemes and situations those two had gotten him into in the past, this one really just took the proverbial cake! Not only would he beat the crap out of Yamamoto, but he would put both him and Haru on probation for the rest of the semester!

Which meant no more: private study sessions, late night phone/house calls or advisories, free drinks/smoothies at the diner, homemade baked goods (okay, so maybe that one was a bit harsh, but they deserved it!), after school Thursday horror movie marathons (which he only watched for Yamamoto and Haru's enjoyment but really just found their whole blood and gore fetish to be more than a little fucked up), and no more weekend **fun time**!

That oughta teach those two an **unforgettable **lesson!!

'_Vengeance will be __**MINE**__!!_' Tsuna thought darkly, with an uncharacteristically cruel personification. And with no further ado, he slowly began pushing up off the mattress. Gingerly sitting up with an even darker aura around his psyche and letting the doubly felt pain in his head and backside spur him on into slow motion.

Ooh yes, they were **SO** gonna pay for this one! And of that, he'd make **DAMN** sure!

* * *

Hibari Kyouya stood impassively against the wall beside the entrance of the college dormitories. Tonfas held securely at his sides, eyes narrowed down in their usual hawk-like glare, and mouth stretched thin in a barely noticeable scowl.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru had both missed dorm curfew last night. And now, due to the fact that he had been put on security duty for this past semester (enabling him to observe the college campus through a series of live video feeds), Hibari knew that they were both trying to sneak back in past his ever watchful eyes.

A feat that many of the dorm tenants had never even had the gall to attempt (mainly because they all knew Hibari was one scary sonofabitch). And due to the fact that Hibari's ego wouldn't let him ignore the pathetic little herbivores and their suicidal actions, he had been forced to guard the only (known) entrance into the building.

Leaving the man bored as hell and sleepy, with an ever growing bloodlust that was aimed fully at the two foolhardy bastards. Who _actually_ seemed to think that they could manage to escape Hibari's irrefutable wrath.

What a load of laughable Bullshit.

* * *

"….Yamamoto Takeshi…have you lost your goddamn mind?" Haru asked in disbelief, staring up at the sheepishly grinning male with a highly reasonable look of disgust on her face.

"Maa maa, this is probably the only way you or I will make it back into the dorms without crossing Hibari. So unless you have a better idea, please drop your shoes, socks, and perishables into the bag and follow my lead." Haru stared at him as though he'd suddenly sprouted wings and another head.

"Ha hi! You can't seriously expect me to go in _there_ Yamamoto! I'd much rather face Hibari than dive into the dormitory trash chute!! At least then I'll actually get away without smelling like 3 years worth of college shit-in-a-can!!"

"Technically it's a tube Haru." He replied humorously. Haru glared back at the man balefully and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. Saying stubbornly, "I don't give a damn. I'm not going."

Yamamoto then let out a long sigh and said reproachfully, "Well then, what do you propose we do? Seeing as you just turned down a perfectly good plan I can only assume that you have a better alternative, Haru." She stared blankly back at Yamamoto for all of three seconds before replying carelessly with a satisfied grin, "I haven't the slightest clue as to what we should do Yamamoto. But as long as it doesn't include jumping down the garbage chute, I'm all game."

Yamamoto did a mental face plant at her obvious pettiness and let his eye twitch spasmodically as he stared down at her.

This was going to be one _**long **_morning.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: And there you have it folks! Chapter 6, fresh off the press!! I hope I managed to entertain you all to a certain extent, as I'm sure this chapter probably just looks like one big filler to you guys right now! T.T Please don't hate me!! I really tried my best to make it as funny/interesting/and mildly informative as possible! But I'm not sure if I only managed to annoy you all instead! –sniffles- So please, REVIEW and tell me if you liked it or not!! I am a very self conscious writer, and even though I may think something sounds good or reads well, I'll drive myself crazy anticipating the feedback! So for the love of all that is sexy and yaoi, REVIEW for my sanity!! And the next update! –cheeky grin- I know, I'm shameless!! Until we meet again! Please stay tuned for the next and maybe even final chapter!! –starry eyes- I've always wanted to say that –dreamy sigh- -clears throat- Ahem! Ja matta NE!! –cheerful wave-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

* * *

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W

The one and ONLY!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

Getting up was not by any means an easy feat. On the contrary, it was probably one of the most painful things (to date) that Tsuna had ever attempted. And because of this, the young man was passionately livid in his pain-filled endeavor.

Muttering dark vows under his breath as he arose slowly in an awkward hunch from the bed, Tsuna laboriously made his way across the room. His head and backside throbbing something fierce as he moved, and his mood shifted from 'enraged-beyond-reason' to 'so-mad-I-could-kill-the-next-man-I-see-barehanded'. This in itself proved just how upset he was obviously feeling at the moment.

Tsuna let out a hoarse groan as he was forced to momentarily stop moving in order to press a hand to his lower back and bend over just a bit more in pain. Cursing softly and frowning as he felt electric bolts dance up and down his tender backside. Well that most certainly was unpleasant.

"Dammit all…I'm never going out with those two again…no never…" He solemnly vowed, as he trudged slowly towards (what he suspected and hoped to be) the bathroom. Wanting nothing more now than to take a shower (or maybe a nice long soak…yeah), get dressed, get some painkillers, and forget all about the night his cherry allegedly got popped.

Oh yes, this was most definitely gonna be one helluva day.

* * *

Aoi reached Mukuro's hotel room less than 10 minutes after Tsuna finally entered the bathroom, and was now glaring heatedly at the room's entrance as if it were the doorway to his own personal hell hole. And all things considered, it pretty much was.

The man heaved a weary sigh and pulled out the key card. Unhurriedly swiping it through the lock and listening as the device clicked open. Grasping the door handle tightly, he readied himself to meet whatever fate awaited him. Feeling mildly apprehensive as he swung the door open cautiously and stepped foot over the threshold.

The first thing he noticed, inevitably, was that the room was unexpectedly _empty _(of human life forms besides himself of course)_._ Well damn. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as the door re-shut behind him, walking further into the room. Aoi sullenly took in the messy bed sheets and the piles of clothes stacked on the floor by the footboard. Taking bitter note of the unfortunately familiar bag still sitting (presumably untouched by any besides Mukuro and the obvious delivery person) on the window-side table. Letting his ears perk up afterwards to the sound of running water.

So the Vic was in the bathroom. Fantastic, now he'd simply have to wait for the unavoidable meeting. Joy. Aoi grumbled crossly under his breath in pardonable irritation, and supposed that in light of the situation; he should actually be a good employee and do his job for once (and not shirk the work). But he really did **not** want to start cleaning up the (significantly aromatic) room just yet. Seeing as that would actually entail touching (he shuddered with a large measure of fear and disgust) both Mukuro's contaminated bedding and contaminated clothes.

Consequentially subjecting himself to all manner of assholian germs which would no doubt be found on said clothes and sheets. Putting both his body and (according to his personal therapist) mildly unstable mind at risk for contracting all sorts of (as of yet) unknown diseases which he just **knew** Mukuro had carelessly left behind in his wake simply to spite the hotel staff (or really just him in particular, never mind how unlikely/true this accusation was).

And in light of these recent revelations, which to the average person would only seem like unfounded excuses to get out of the immediate clean up, Aoi figured that Mukuro's mess could most certainly wait a couple of hours to be dealt with. Or at the very least until he got rid of the room's other occupant and managed to gear himself up in fully protective clothing (which hopefully would stave off the invisible germs waiting to invade his innocent body).

So with his resolve firmly in place now, Aoi walked over to one of the chairs by the table and sat down to wait for Tsuna (the yet unnamed Vic) to come out of the bathroom. Fiddling boredly with the bottle of Aspirin still in his left pocket as he waited patiently for the deflowered brunette to appear.

It was probably a good thing he didn't know the chair he was seated on had previously been occupied by a _very_ naked pineapple.

Since in all likelihood, he would have run off to bleach his ass.

He was just that cautious (paranoid).

* * *

Tsuna let out a pained groan as he stood upright and cleansed his body under the lukewarm spray of the showerhead. It was all he could do not to collapse on his feet from all the aches and pains as he leaned his body up against the cool tiled wall. He really should have gone for the soak instead.

However, seeing as he wanted to (as quickly as possible) get in and out of bathroom and general vicinity of the hotel, he had decided to forgo any long soakage in favor of a speedy departure. But now, as he pressed up against the bathroom wall in pain, attempting to finish his shower, Tsuna thought he should have spared himself some of the agony and simply pampered his doubtlessly used body with warmth and care.

But it was too late for that now, so Tsuna simply grit his teeth against the pain and scrubbed his body clean. Successfully blocking out all unnecessary thoughts as he focused solely on completing his painful task.

A few minutes later, Tsuna was found standing in a pair of the hotel's slippers wiping himself dry with a large white towel, hissing in pain as he laboriously lifted his legs up and dried off his backside.

Once his body was sufficiently dry, he began toweling off his hair. Frowning slightly at the unruly damp and tangled brown locks reflected back at him in the foggy bathroom mirror and heaving a resigned sigh as his hair poofed up in an array of perpetual disorder around his face and head. Oh well, '… _at least it doesn't look too much worse than usual…'_ he supposed.

Tsuna then folded the large dry towel up and sat it on the side of the sink before turning around and grabbing a robe left hanging up beside the towel rack and shrugging it on carelessly over his shoulders. Tying it up loosely before grabbing a smaller towel to go around his neck, simply because he didn't want his hair to drip all over the place, as it was still pretty wet despite his drying efforts.

He then walked slowly over to the bathroom door and pulled it open. Letting out steam and the fragrance of soap as he reentered the bedroom.

* * *

Aoi tapped his fingers rhythmically against the surface of the table he was sitting by in patient boredom. Wishing whoever was in the bathroom would hurry up and come out.

It had already been over 20 minutes since he'd sat down, and honestly he was getting tired of sitting around doing nothing (even though he could have already started cleaning up the room).

Fortunately though, before he could even contemplate starting his official duties, the bathroom door opened. And at that moment, an unheard chorus of Hallelujahs rang throughout the room. Finally!

Aoi stared silently at the fresh young man that just stepped out of the bathroom, taking in his appearance swiftly and mentally cursing Mukuro. The boy couldn't be a day over 17 at most! Did that perverted man have no shame whatsoever?! Okay, stupid question.

Aoi watched as Tsuna sighed and began walking slowly across the room, a bit amused that the boy didn't even notice him sitting by the table. He wondered if he should alert the other to his presence or simply wait for the kid to realize he was there on his own.

He quickly came to a decision when Tsuna began untying his robe.

* * *

Tsuna was still sore all over as he crossed the room. And although the pain in his backside had lessened considerably after the shower, he was still quite tender. And his skull throbbed and swam painfully every time he moved his head around or walked too fast.

So he was forced to proceed at a slow pace and he kept his eyes set only on the path in front of him, not taking notice of the rooms other occupant as he finally reached the bed. Releasing a shaky breath as he stood in front of the bed and began the process of taking off his robe.

Not at all thrilled with the prospect of redressing in his dirty clothes, but deciding that he'd simply have to deal with it since he had no other available options.

Just as he loosed the sash holding the robe together, he was badly startled by the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind him. Tsuna let out a high pitched yelp in fright and retied the sash quickly before spinning around.

Only to shut his eyes in pain and groan loudly as his body punished him for his unthinkingly panicked actions.

* * *

Aoi winced as the young man screeched and whipped around quickly to face him. Hurriedly standing up from his seat and walking over to the now highly pained adolescent, holding up the bottle of aspirin like a peace offering.

"Um…sorry for scaring you, I'm apart of the hotel staff sent here to take care of the room and you apparently…" he said awkwardly with an apologetic smile on his face. Thinking he probably should have used a bit more tact when he alerted the boy of his presence instead of scaring him half to death.

Tsuna hissed loudly and sat down softly on the bed, cradling his pain filled head with both his hands as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Only just barely registering the words coming out of the foreign man's mouth as he battled with the pain.

"…I have some aspirin here if you'd like to take it, and there's also a fresh set of clothes prepared for you to slip into for your departure." Aoi said gently, watching as Tsuna cracked his now watery eyes open and stared up at the man standing in front of him holding the bottle of aspirin with a look of (what could only be considered) deep gratitude on his face as he smiled shakily.

"A-arigatou Gozaimasu…I would like that aspirin now please…" he murmured out thankfully and removed one hand slowly from his head to accept the drugs. Aoi grinned and expertly popped off the bottle cap, pouring two white pills out into the top and asking, "Do you want any water with them?"

Tsuna's eyes glowed with renewed hope as he wordlessly reached for the white capsules, quickly grabbing them and popping the pills into his mouth to swallow them both dry and whole. Aoi chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm, "I'll take that as a no then."

Tsuna let out a relieved sigh and smiled shakily up at the man as he recapped the aspirin. "I t-think I'll be fine for now without the water, t-thanks again though…" he stuttered aloud. Glad to have finally gotten something to alleviate his pain and hoping the drugs would kick in soon.

Aoi re-pocketed the aspirin bottle and waved his hand dismissively. "No problem kid. It is my job to help after all, so let's just focus on getting you fixed up now."

Tsuna nodded ever so slightly in agreement and followed the man with his eyes as Aoi walked back over to the table and picked up the bag sitting atop it. Raising a puzzled eyebrow in question as the man came back over with the bag and held it out to him.

Aoi answered Tsuna's unvoiced query with an amused smirk on his face. "These are fresh clothes for you to put on. I can only assume you don't want to reuse your dirty attire after taking that heinously long shower, so heres a clean set for you to wear."

Tsuna's face turned red from embarrassment as he sheepishly took the offered bag with an awkward look on his face.

"And don't worry, the clothes have already been bought and paid for, so you don't have to worry about being charged for them or anything like that. They're all yours now." Aoi assured him as Tsuna blinked slowly and smiled again before promptly turning the bag upside down to dump the contents onto the bed.

Aoi grinned down at the brunette and cleared his throat slightly to recapture the boy's attention. "Okay, now that you've got your drugs and your clothes, my job as your caretaker is pretty much through with."

Tsuna listened politely as the man spoke.

"If there's anything else you require, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsuna smiled and replied, "Aha, I'm all set here I suppose."

Aoi nodded. "Well good then, you'll be provided with monetary compensation for transportation services down at the front desk. And unless you want your dirty clothes washed at the hotel, I can bag them up for you right now and have them ready for you to take with you when you leave."

Tsuna smiled at the helpful attendant and said appreciatively, "Thank you, I'll just take them in the bag." Aoi nodded once more and knelt down to scoop up Tsuna's small pile of dirty clothes from the floor. Pointedly ignoring Mukuro's own garments.

He then stood back up swiftly and said, "If you're through with the bag your new clothes were in, I could use it for your dirty ones. Unless you just want another bag for these…" he trailed off with a raised brow as Tsuna quickly handed over the now empty bag for his dirty clothes.

Giving the boy another smile and accepting the bag before dropping the young man's dirty clothes off inside it and setting the bag down on the floor.

"Alright then, I guess I'll leave you alone now…ano, could I have your name?" Tsuna blinked naively up at him and Aoi almost laughed aloud at the boys bemused expression. Adding on for clarity's sake, "I need to know who to tell the front desk to expect down for the pickup. Assuming you do want the cab fare."

Tsuna's mouth made a silent 'oh' as he smiled sheepishly and said cutely, "It's Sawada Tsunayoshi." Aoi then chuckled and said, "Nice name. It's a pleasure to have met you."

Tsuna sweatdropped a bit and said, "Likewise…err…sir?" Aoi laughed. "My name is Aoi, not sir. You make me feel old." Tsuna repressed a snicker and responded, "Sorry, it's a pleasure to have met you too, Aoi-san."

The man grinned from ear to ear. "So very polite and formal, it's been a while since I've gotten such respect! You should really come around more often Sawada, this place could use more courtesy." Aoi half- joked.

Tsuna grimaced and felt his eye twitch slightly at the implications that came along with that statement. "Ahaha…I'm flattered, but I don't think I'll be coming back here any time soon…" '_Not until hell freezes over and heaven burns to a crisp…' _he thought inwardly. Being strongly against the notion of ever revisiting this particular hotel (or any hotel) for as long as he lived, in light of his current situation.

Aoi laughed a bit and heaved an overly dramatic sigh, "Well there goes my hope for serving any half decent guests in the future I suppose…what a shame…"

Tsuna sweatdropped again at the man's antics but remained silent. Allowing a small smile to light up his face as he felt his previously adamant headache had shrunken down to little more than a dull throb in the back of his head. Hardly worth mentioning now, and much less painful than it had first been.

Oh the wonders of modern medicine.

"Don't worry, I'm sure not all of the visitors here will cause you trouble Aoi-san. And I'm only being polite because you helped me out so much this morning." Tsuna said reassuringly, "If not for you, I'd still have a killer migraine and be in a world of pain. So it's only natural for me to show you some gratitude."

Aoi smiled warmly at Tsuna and ran a hand through his hair. Wondering why the hell everybody that showed up there couldn't be more like this young man, and deciding that that Mukuro bastard didn't deserve to lay a finger on such a sweet kid.

Stupid perverted pineapple-haired demon!

He fumed silently for the sake of his new favorite guest and heaved another sigh. Letting his hand fall back down to his side before stuffing the appendage into his front pocket.

"I guess you're right Sawada. But still, I'm gonna miss you so damn much!!" He cried out dramatically, even going so far as to leak a tear and sniff for good measure. Causing the aforementioned brunette to sweatdrop and scoot away further onto the bed to achieve a bit of distance from the (apparently) overly emotional attendant.

"Eto…Aoi-san…I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get dressed now…and I'd like to leave this hotel before noon…if you don't mind…" he murmured nervously, eying the man awkwardly from his seat on the bed and hoping he'd get the message and just leave already.

It's a good thing Aoi wasn't particularly slow on the uptake.

Aoi sniffled again and said seriously, "Right, I'm very sorry for having taken up so much unnecessary time Sawada-kun, I will leave you in peace now."

Tsuna suppressed a relieved sigh and smiled wanly at the attendant. Watching as the man bowed slightly and turned and walked towards the room entrance.

Practically jumping for joy once the slightly unhinged male exited the vicinity.

Now he could **finally** get ready to face the day.

* * *

Aoi was in an impeccable mood. And for once, he didn't have to drink an alcoholic beverage (or three) to get there. His meeting with Tsuna had gone unnaturally swell. And he actually found himself enjoying his job for once, happy to have helped out such an adorable (and** polite**) kid.

Damn that Mukuro. Now he was out sullying innocents with his filthy ways. Aoi scowled as his mood suddenly darkened. That pervert didn't even have to be around, and yet he still managed to be the bane of Aoi's existence.

Oh how he wished he could shoot him.

Aoi tsked aloud as he continued on his way towards the front lobby. Deciding that the best course of action for now would be to make sure Sawada got his dues and to forget all about Rokudo Mukuro until he had a significant amount of alcohol on hand.

As it was never a good idea for him to think about the bastard pineapple without the proper 'support' to fall back on.

And so, with his resolve once again firmly in place, Aoi set out to secure Sawada Tsunayoshi's immediate future.

**Determined to make sure that Tsuna left with all his needs met, right down to the letter. **

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: -cries tears of frustration- Damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN!! This was supposed to be the last fricken chapter!! T.T It took me so long to get out!! And yet I STILL couldn't make it all the way to the ending!! –sniffles loudly- This is SO NOT FAIR!! –bawls- Ah MOU! I was supposed to make this chapter twice the length that it is now and simply keep going until it ended! But I couldn't do it!! I just had to cut it in half again! –sniffles- Forgive me please! I really wanted to give you all the final chapter today, but it seems that you will have to wait for the next update again…-shamefaced look- I know I know, I'm a horrible person and deserve to be shot for getting your hopes up, but I simply couldn't help it! –despairing cry- But on the plus side, I should be able to update MUCH sooner now that I know exactly (for the most part) what I want to happen next! And since the ending's been planned out for a while now, I should have the next and FINAL chapter out sometime hopefully during this week. If all goes well. If not, then before the month's out. –smiles amiably- So with that said, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope my OC didn't annoy any of you readers out there, I would have liked to have used an actual character from KHR, but I couldn't really think of anybody suitable for Aoi's role! –nervous laugh- And because of that, I wound up making an OC instead. –anime sweatdrop- I trust I didn't ruin the story by adding him, since he seems to be an enjoyable character to watch in action! Even though he does possess a deep hatred for our sexy pineapple. –laughs- But either way, I think he's a pretty decent addition! Feel free to disagree though…-pouts slightly- Moving along now! Please stay tuned for the much anticipated (by me if no one else) finale of GMYS (gotta love lazy abbreviations)! And remember folks, REVIEWS MEAN LOVE!! AND QUICKER UPDATES!! SO FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SEXY AND YAOI, REVIEW PEOPLE!! –cheeky grin- And have a nice day!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!!**_

* * *

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W

The one and ONLY!


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

After Aoi's departure, Tsuna turned his attention back to more pressing matters. Namely getting dressed and out of the hotel. The clothes he'd dumped out of the bag were piled up on top of each other on the bed beside him, and Tsuna eyed the fresh clothes with a critical eye. Wondering vaguely if they'd even fit him.

He then pushed his thoughts aside and picked up a pair of long faded blue jeans, holding them out in front of him for comparison. They were pretty big, although still small enough for him to fit into comfortably after a bit of alteration to the pants legs (and perhaps a belt for the waist). He could manage with them.

Satisfied, he replaced the jeans neatly back on the opposite side of the bed across from the now shorter stack of fresh clothes still piled beside him. Tsuna then pushed himself up off the mattress in a careful fashion (being mindful of his tender bottom) and stood up to remove the bathrobe from his body. Tugging the robe off his shoulders and dropping it onto the bed with a small sigh before once again rummaging through the clean garments.

He hoped there was a pair of boxers included with the outfit, since Tsuna wasn't very fond of going commando. His hands pulled away a white T-shirt from the pile and a pair of socks before coming to rest on a medium sized pair of black boxers. Thank goodness.

He smiled gratefully and picked up the underwear to put on. Stopping for a moment as he summarily noticed a small folded up piece of paper buried beneath the article. He blinked curiously down at the folded note and frowned slightly before setting the boxers back down to a side and instead picking up the lone slip of paper.

Tsuna debated with himself whether or not he should open it, but quickly decided that it really couldn't make matters much worse anyways and unfolded the note.

His eyes slowly scanned over the legible scrawl written down on the paper, growing wider and wider with each passing nanosecond as his jaw unhinged and his face lit up on fire at the short written message:

"_We should really do this again sometime, if you're ever in the mood look me up. _

_I'll be sure to make it worth your while. Many thanks."_

_555- 069- 1728_

_Rokudo Mukuro _

Unbelievable!!

The man actually left him his name AND NUMBER!! What the hell?! Tsuna's mind began spazzing.

He clenched the paper tightly between his fingers in a semi-death grip as his hand shook unsteadily and his face grew even redder with shock, embarrassment, and disbelief. Who did this man think he was?! Did he actually expect Tsuna to call him?! The NERVE! Who the hell would do something like this! It was rude and unkind! After taking his virginity and leaving before he could regain his bearings (like some sort of sexual hit and run), this 'Mukuro' guy **actually** expected Tsuna to come running back to him like some…some…some…UGH!! **Some horny little school girl**!!

Tsuna's eyes flashed malevolently, and he flared his nose angrily at the imaginary affront. He had a _very _strong urge to simply rip up the note and chuck it in the garbage for good measure! But wait…then again, Tsuna amended, he'd go ahead and keep the be-damned jackass's number…if only to have the option of giving the man a (well deserved and _extremely_ hard to digest, most likely poisonous) piece of his mind later, when he finally made it back to the sanctity of his apartment.

Honestly, he couldn't say if this was a blessing or a curse, having the means now to actually talk to the person who (knowingly or unknowingly) took his virginity last night. In fact, now that the initial rage had died down (…_somewhat_…) over the message, and his more rational side took over, Tsuna was beginning to feel strangely out of sorts and (grudgingly) curious staring at the piece of paper.

Just how was he _supposed_ to respond to this recent turn of events? He wasn't like most people (guys in particular) his age, and even with his 19 years of experience in the world, he was still pretty naïve personally (first hand) when it came to things that had to do with sex, dating, and the like. With the opposite gender or otherwise.

So after having (finally) lost his physical innocence in one blurry night to a stranger, and then waking up in the morning with a truckload of pain to suddenly find a written note from the same (doubtlessly male) stranger, who went by the name of Rokudo Mukuro, implying that the man wished for a second meeting sometime in the near future, Tsuna found himself not knowing exactly what course of action would be best to take under these circumstances.

A sudden unpleasant chill against his naked body did the honors of bringing him back into awareness about his current reality. Successfully interrupting his thought process and reminding him quite vividly of his currently nude state. Tsuna fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and his eyes remained glued to the note as he worried his lower lip softly before swiftly refolding the (now more than slightly wrinkled) paper.

He could always decide whether or not to use it or just throw it away after all once he got back home. There was really no need to fret over it right now, he supposed.

And with that in mind, he smiled quirkily and began the (mildly arduous) process of redressing himself.

* * *

"I believe that this is a very very _very _bad idea Haru…" Yamamoto mumbled in a queasy fashion as he peered into the large vent opening. Taking in the cold metal casing and long dark narrow passageway with an unusually nervous aura. He did not like the looks of it. **At all.**

Haru flashed a wide grin up at Yamamoto and nudged him with her elbow. "Oh c'mon Yama-chan, there's no need for you to be worried! We'll get in just fine through here! And best of all, we won't come out smelling like the city dumpster afterwards!"

Yamamoto heaved a heavy sigh at Haru's understandable yet damnable reasoning. Fervently wishing that there was another entrance to be found leading into the dorms, preferably one more open and less…claustrophobically inclined…than the ventilation duct.

"And I'm sure if we do this right, Hibari-san won't even notice we've been gone!!" Haru added on excitedly with her hands clenched surely in front of her. Yamamoto paled a bit at the mention of the sadistic skylark, and wondered belatedly if they should really go through with this whole sneaking-back-into-the-dorms operation. The chances of them failing were much too high to be of any type of encouragement, and in all likelihood, Hibari was probably already aware of their 'absence' and in the process of plotting their (mainly Yamamoto's) bloody demise.

This was less than comforting information to say the least. But Yamamoto supposed that if these things were indeed true, and Hibari did already know about their absence and attempt at sneaking back in, then they really were damned either way. So they might as well put up a decent fight and at least try to get off the cross, ne?

It wouldn't hurt them (him) much more or less in the long run.

And/So with that in mind, Yamamoto sighed again smiled in resignation. Gesturing towards the waiting vent with a more ready look on his face, "Alright then, if you say so. Lead the way Haru. But just remember, if we had've taken the garbage route (as I first proposed), there would have been less of a chance for us being caught, and more of a chance for our (unlikely) success."

Haru laughed happily at Yamamoto's compliance. Turning to the taller male with a brilliant shine in her dark eyes before saying cheekily, "That may be, but at least my way is cleaner!"

Yamamoto grinned sarcastically and quickly added on to her claim, "And more likely to get us killed as well."

Haru then beamed and said playfully, "That too!"

* * *

Tsuna stood upright slowly from his crouch on the floor, having just finished tying his shoes and rolling up the dragging bottoms of his pants legs, and exhaled a deep breath once he was fully standing again. That last move had been more painful than he would have preferred. He'd most definitely be taking a long soak later on tonight…his body (or more precisely, his ass) demanded it.

Tsuna winced ever so slightly before stuffing the wrinkled note into his side pocket, and picked up his bag of dirty clothes from the floor. He then made his way across the floor to the room's entrance, pulling the door open eagerly and walking out into the hallway.

The place was dimly lit, and he spotted an elevator down the corridor to the left only a few paces away from him. Tsuna made haste in that direction. He kept his mind carefully blank as he reached the metal lift and pushed the down button, waiting patiently for the doors to open.

A light bell sounded only seconds later and the doors summarily opened to reveal the empty loft. Tsuna wasted no time in stepping on. The doors reclosed behind him and Tsuna faced the wall of numbered buttons. Stretching out a hand, he pressed the lowest button marked lobby and awaited the arrival to his destination.

Soft music drifted around the enclosed area, and Tsuna fought the urge to yawn as the elevator descended. Pretty soon, the elevator came to a halt and the bell sounded once again. He watched as the shiny metal doors slid open, and walked at a comfortable pace towards the front desk. Smiling as pleasantly as possible at the attendant and stopping directly in front of the counter to check out.

The lady behind the counter, Mimi (or so her gold nametag dictated), grinned cheerfully back at him before saying in a likely rehearsed fashion, "Good morning sir, are you here to check out of your room?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, I am." Mimi smiled. "Well then, please give me your name and hand over your keycard so I can mark you down." Tsuna felt his eye twitch a bit as he laughed nervously and said, "Ano…I don't actually have a keycard…"

Mimi raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Tsuna explained awkwardly, "You see, I came here with…someone…the other night, and I was under the impression that the room had already been taken care of…" he trailed off. Mimi's face lit up in sudden understanding. She then beamed at him and said, "Oh! I see now! Forget about the card then, and just tell me your name. I should be able to find you on the guest list if you came with a partner."

Tsuna breathed a relieved sigh and answered, "Sawada Tsunayoshi." The attendant suddenly froze and gave him a wide eyed blank stare. Tsuna shifted a bit in place at her odd change in behavior and stared right back at her. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable as the woman's mouth fell open and her face heated up like a red light on a Christmas tree.

"…did I say something wrong?" he muttered cautiously as the woman seemed to come out of her stupor all at once and shake her head frantically from side to side.

"No no no! You didn't say anything wrong at all sweetheart! I was just a little surprised! Ha ha ha!" she laughed out perkily. Face still red and hands now shaking slightly as she stared up at him with (were those sparkles?) in her eyes.

"I'll get you taken care of right away, just hold on one second hunny!" And faster than Tsuna could blink, her hands began flying across the computer keyboard at a mindboggling rate. Causing Tsuna to sweatdrop uneasily and wonder where the heck she'd gotten that sudden burst of energy and enthusiasm, hoping upon hope that she wasn't on drugs.

"All done!" She exclaimed victoriously as her fingers sharply punched one final button on the keyboard and her eyes once again shone brightly up at him. She looked like she was half high off something. Tsuna resisted the urge to back away.

Mimi then opened a drawer and pulled out a white unmarked envelope. Setting it in front of him on the counter before saying cheerfully, "Everything has now been taken care of Sawada-san, your transportation fare is inside the envelope, and you've been successfully checked out of the hotel!"

Tsuna smiled gratefully and grabbed the envelope. "Thank you very much, Mimi-san. You've been a big help to me." Mimi gushed. "You are so CUTE!! Mou!! Mukuro sure knows how to pick'em!!" She giggled childishly.

Tsuna paled accordingly. "Um…hai…thank you…I think I'll be leaving now…" Tsuna murmured as politely as possible, excusing himself from the over excited lady and smiling shakily before walking away as quickly as his legs would carry him (without running outright).

She was definitely high on something.

"COME AGAIN SOON SAWADA-SAN!!" She belatedly called loudly after him. Tsuna twitched at the sheer volume. Not daring to turn around and simply quickening his pace until he reached the hotel exit. Pushing the revolving door open and emerging breathlessly into the cool morning air.

Free at last, free at LAST!!

* * *

"Ouch! Haru, why'd you stop?" Yamamoto hissed questionably. Holding a hand attached to a cramped arm up to his sore nose. Haru's voice echoed around the metal tunnel as she exclaimed softly, "Ha hi! I thought I just saw Hibari-san's face through the vent!"

Yamamoto felt all the blood drain from his normally healthy complexion as his face swiftly paled. He laughed nervously in what was meant to be a reassuring manner, and said, "Maa maa…I'm sure it was nothing Haru…lets just keep moving. Even if Hibari is down there somewhere, what are the chances of him finding us up here?"

Haru smiled feebly as her heart palpitated. "Ahaha, you're right Yama-chan…what are the chances?"

They then proceeded on at a quicker rate through the tunnel. Their hearts beating a mile a minute as they continued on their dangerous journey back into the dorms.

Both of them fearing the deadly carnivore waiting for the chance to bite them to death.

* * *

Hibari was growing more and more irritated with each passing second that went by bringing no trace of the foolish herbivores whom he longed to sink his teeth into. His fists tightened around the handles of his Tonfas, and his eyes narrowed down to mere slits under the ferocity of his glare.

The few dormitory tenants who were already up and about in the dorms that day were wise enough to steer clear of the hall where Hibari's fearsome aura permeated strongly from. Being extra wary of his dangerous temperament and praying fervently that none of his trademark ire was aimed at any of them.

Oh what a lovely day this was shaping up to be.

Just as the last of Hibari's vestiges of patience ran out of stock, his frightfully sharp ears picked up the dull sound of (what could only be) human bodies moving at a crawl, thudding through the above ventilation duct located directly across from him in the ceiling.

This absolutely reeked of disaster.

His mouth stretched out into a horrific grin as his eyes trailed up to the ceiling and finally located his (presently invisible) prey. They would pay dearly for trying to sneak past him in such a fashion…very dearly indeed.

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru's knees thudded softly against the bottom of the duct, echoing noisy vibrations ominously throughout the enclosed passageway. The sound of their labored breathing seemed to ring all too loudly in their ears as they continued moving.

"I think this is our hall, Haru…" Yamamoto murmured, stopping behind his cohort as she too froze and stared out one of the open vent slits, a look of apprehension and excitement shining on her face.

"Ah, you're right Yama-chan! We actually made it!" She giggled out happily. Yamamoto sweatdropped nervously and responded lightly, "We're not out of the pot yet Haru; we still need to get out of this vent first."

Haru pouted and huffed in return. "Right again…che…lets hurry up and get this over with…" She then started crawling again at a fast rate down the passage. Being far less careful about making noise and focusing solely on reaching the large opening which would set them both back on solid airy ground.

Yamamoto followed nervously behind her. All too conscious of their racket, and praying in the back of his mind that Hibari was no where near the vicinity.

Else they'd both be as good as dead when they got out.

* * *

Hibari took firm measured steps in the direction of the ventilation duct's next large opening on the second floor, following the soft thuds in the ceiling up a flight of stairs leading to the hallway where Yamamoto and Haru's rooms were located. Grinning murderously to himself as he spied up ahead the opening where the two herbivores would no doubt be emerging from in due time.

His eyes shone with blood lust as he stopped walking and listened to the thuds moving further ahead from his position. They should be out in no more than 5 minutes or less. And he'd be waiting.

Hibari walked forward and slunk off into the shadows. Deciding that this time he'd have a bit of 'fun' and scare his foolish little prey shitless.

After all, fear is the _very best seasoning._

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru stopped in front of the large opening, and Haru maneuvered her body to reach into her pocket and pull out a screw driver. She then set about undoing the screws which held the vent tray in place. Working swiftly at the bolts and pulling out the screws one by one in quick succession.

Pretty soon, she had the tray up and beside her leaned against the metal wall. Yamamoto let out a relieved sigh and said, "After you."

Haru grinned widely in triumph and got ready to jump down from the opening. Yamamoto crawled forward and watched as she rotated her body to hang off the vent's side. Fully prepared to grab hold of her if anything should go wrong with her descent.

Thankfully though, Haru was an athletic girl and had no trouble reaching the ground safely on her own. Yamamoto smiled and followed quickly after her. He hit the floor with a soft thud and stretched his body out before turning to face an overjoyed Haru-chan.

"WE DID IT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT YAMAMOTO! WE'RE ACTUALLY IN!!" She cheered loudly. Throwing herself at the taller male and latching onto his waist happily. Yamamoto only laughed happily grinned widely back at her. Feeling wonderfully elated and relieved by the fact that they had indeed managed to sneak back inside with Hibari (apparently) none the wiser.

This had to be some sort of historical moment!

In the midst of their happiness and elation however, neither one of them noticed the dark carnivorous creature emerging from the shadows behind them. And it was because of this that they both almost had simultaneous heart attacks when that dreadfully familiar voice finally spoke.

"**Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru, prepare to be bitten to death."**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: -wide grin- Part 1 of the Grand Finale is complete! Please stay tuned for Part 2!! Tehehe, Ja matta NE! REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!!**_

* * *

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W

The one and ONLY!


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

The first thing Tsuna did once out of the hotel was head over to the nearest bench seating area adjacent the hotel parking lot, and sit down to open the white envelope.

He needed to check and see how much money had been given to him and if it was enough to get him all the way back home. As it was, he had been provided with more than enough cash to get him back home to his apartment complex by taxi (or bus) three times over from just about whatever location within the city limits.

The amount startled him, and Tsuna had to do a double take to make sure he had actually counted the balance right (and not accidentally made an idiotic mistake as he was sadly prone to doing whenever under stress, deluding himself with good fortune). It was a mini-miracle!! Tsuna beamed widely.

With all that extra cash, he could most _definitely_ treat himself and his (guilty, yet to be punished) friends later on. It would be just the thing he needed to temporarily compensate for his virginal loss!

"I guess fate doesn't completely hate me after all…" Tsuna murmured almost giddily under his breath before reclosing the envelope with a decidedly happy look on his face. It was nice to know he wasn't doomed to be constantly screwed over today.

"Now to catch a cab." He said resolutely before pocketing the envelope and once again grabbing up the bag containing his dirty clothes. Tsuna arose from the bench and began walking slowly down the sidewalk, which was now full of hustling and bustling pedestrians going about their business on either side of him. He skillfully avoided bumping into random people and stopped near a crosswalk in order to look out into the steady traffic flowing back and forth on the street.

His wandering eyes soon spied a taxi coming up round the bend; he stepped closer to the edge of the pavement and stuck his free arm out in a hitch hiking fashion. Flagging the vehicle down as it finally came to a screeching halt in front of him. Tsuna smiled and wasted no time in opening the side door of the taxicab, sliding into the backseat and pulling the door closed swiftly behind him.

The driver grinned back at him through the front mirror as he settled down, and inquired cheerfully, "Where to?"

Tsuna was tempted to simply say 'home', but he caught himself beforehand and instead rattled off his street and the address of his apartment complex. The driver nodded curtly in response and said, "Alright, buckle up. I'll have you there in a jiffy!"

And before Tsuna could say 'Aye aye captain' the cab sped off away from the sidewalk and back into the morning traffic.

Carrying him speedily back home where he'd be able to finally relax and have a moment's peace.

* * *

"Ow…ow….OW! HARU!!" Yamamoto hissed loudly as she applied the antiseptic to his fresh wounds. "Hold still Yama-chan, I have to get them all cleaned up before they become infected and your arm falls off..." She said gently with a serious look on her face.

Yamamoto blanched and choked back an overly bitter retort at the absurdity of her reply. Biting his inner jaw to hold back a series of unmanly cries as the alcohol continued to burn its way through his cut up and 'bitten' skin. Haru swabbed expertly at the injuries and soon began bandaging up Yamamoto's many now sterilized wounds.

He winced as she finished tightening the bandages around his chest, arm, and shoulder. Figuring Hibari had probably broken (quite a lot of) somethings this time, and hoping that his body would heal up quickly enough for him to not miss out on baseball training for too long.

Haru sighed and smiled up at the highly pained male. Saying encouragingly, "At least Hibari-san didn't do any permanent damage Yama-chan. You should be good as new in a couple of months or less! So cheer up!" Yamamoto smiled ironically back at the untouched, and completely uninjured girl. Staring at her through his left good eye (his right one was bruised shut) and mumbling in a slightly sulky fashion, "Aah, a couple of months…no permanent damage. That's good I suppose."

Haru grinned proudly. Thinking she'd done her job spectacularly and even managed to cheer up her battered friend in the process. "You bet it is! Now, do you want a bandage for your right eye Yama-chan? Or do you think you'll be fine without it?"

Yamamoto raised a hand and touched the area around his black eye tenderly, testing the skin to see if he actually needed an extra bandage for it. Deciding after the first painful prod, "Yes Haru, I think I could do with a bandage, if you don't mind."

Haru nodded vigorously and jumped to her feet to procure the necessary aid. Returning to his side in no time flat with a sizeable pad-like bandage for his eye.

Yamamoto grinned easily up at her as she began applying the patch and said lightly, "If you keep working like this, I think you'll make a great nurse someday Haru."

Haru blushed at the compliment and giggled softly before responding happily, "Thanks Yamamoto. I'll do my best in the future to gently service all the wounded!" Yamamoto laughed at her trademark enthusiasm and groaned hoarsely as his shoulder and bare bandaged chest throbbed painfully from the movement.

"No more sneaking into the dorms for us… next time we're renting a hotel room Haru." Yamamoto said mock-seriously through the pain. Haru nodded fervently in agreement and replied, "Or we could just stay at Tsuna's apartment!" They both went uncharacteristically pale and silent at the careless mention of their temporarily forgotten (and likely deflowered) brunette friend, whom they had yet to hear from.

"Err…that is, assuming he doesn't kill us on sight once he gets back…" Haru murmured sheepishly. Yamamoto almost felt like crying at the thought of having to take a second beat down today from their doubtlessly incensed friend. Wondering once again why they'd been so damn careless last night!

Haru cleared her throat lightly and said nervously, "I think I'll go put on some tea now…" before promptly dashing towards the small kitchenette area of her dormitory room to start brewing the beverage.

Feeling more than grateful to have something to take her mind off Tsuna for the time being, and hoping that he wouldn't be too angry at the two of them for their lack of foresight.

Knowing that this time, she wouldn't be able to get away scot-free with nothing but a frightening warning/threat and Yamamoto taking the brunt of the punishment.

Haru greatly feared what Tsuna would do to the **both **of them. And in her fear, she redoubled her efforts at making the tea.

Throwing herself fully into her work and putting all conscious thoughts on hold.

* * *

Tsuna breathed out a deeply relieved sigh as the cab slowed up and pulled to a stop in front of the familiar apartment building he resided in. Hurriedly fishing out a few bills from the envelope to pay the driver with and immediately jumping out of the taxi afterwards with his dirty-clothes bag in tow.

The cab sped off again with an appreciative toot of the horn as soon as he re-shut the back door, and Tsuna felt like jumping for joy as he beamed up at the brick complex. He was finally home free! Thank god!!

The brunette ran with a painful limp up to the building's entrance and summarily pushed open the doors leading into the first floor foyer. The welcoming scent of potpourri and vanilla met his nose, and he smiled beatifically at the overly sweet fragrance wafting through the room.

Tsuna crossed the floor in lengthy strides and made his way swiftly over to the elevator. His mind now being filled with thoughts of the nice long hot soak awaiting him in his bathtub as he stepped inside the lift. He worked on autopilot from that moment on.

In what felt like no time at all, Tsuna found himself standing in front of his personal mailbox pulling out his stashed apartment key and monthly bills. His feet carried him up to his front door, and the key met the lock with a passionate kiss as the door swung backwards on its hinges, enthusiastically welcoming its master.

To say he was greatly relieved would be the understatement of the year.

* * *

"So…" Yamamoto sighed aloud as he took a sip from the hot cup of tea. "What's the plan?" Haru set her own cup of tea back down on the table with a small clink and closed her eyes tightly in a guise of deep concentrated thought.

Yamamoto watched with bated breath as her brow wrinkled and her forehead began sweating. His mouth thinned out into a tense line.

Haru's eyes suddenly shot open in what looked to be an epiphany of some sort and she turned to him with a star struck expression on her face. Exclaiming loudly, "I got it!!"

Yamamoto blinked twice and began to feel hopeful. Swallowing the lump lodged in the back of his throat before saying, "Let's hear it then." Haru grinned proudly as she stated firmly, "We beg."

Yamamoto remained motionless for all of 3 seconds before letting all hope promptly drain from his highly abused body. Thinking wearily to himself, '_Well…there goes my last chance…'_

Haru nervously sweatdropped as Yamamoto stared back at her wordlessly with now soulless eyes and decided to hurriedly elaborate before he completely lost himself in despair.

"We beg really really **really **sincerely. And that means we're pulling out all the stops this time Yamamoto." Haru declared excitedly. Yamamoto's eyes regained a bit of their normal glow as he gave her a questioning look.

Haru continued on, "I'm talking gifts, flowers, money, food, puppy-eyes, groveling, sacrificial offerings, the whole bloody shebang!" "Whatever it takes to make him forgive us!!" Haru spoke dramatically with special effectual music and large oceanic waves resounding loudly in the background.

Yamamoto was now all ears again. He saw a small ray of hope in Haru's well thought out beggar's route, and would be damned to hell and back if he didn't take whatever second chance fate offered up. No matter how extreme or unorthodox it seemed.

With Tsuna's sympathetic nature (even when having all the god given right in the world to beat the living hell out of the two of them and suffer no divine retribution in return, nor be blamed in any way shape or form for choosing to do exactly so), Yamamoto was willing to bet his baseball scholarship that if they begged hard and earnestly enough without letting any sort of foolish unwanted pride (or stupidity) get in the way, Tsuna just **might **take pity on their poor idiotic souls and allow them to stay alive and in his (much desired and wholly coveted by a great many people who shall remain nameless for the sake of time and staying on target) circle of friendship.

That alone in itself was enough to make Yamamoto shove away all previous thoughts of pain and despair to grab eagerly onto the lengthy rescue rope presented before him.

Perhaps their doom wasn't quite as certain any longer.

* * *

Tsuna let out a deeply pleasured and relaxed sigh as his naked body slowly slid down into the steaming hot fragrant bubble bathwater he'd just ran up. Feeling all the tension, pain, and stress flow out of his body as his head lolled comfortably back against the cool marble of the tub's side. It felt soooooo good…

"Aaah…I should really do this more often…" Tsuna sighed aloud in contentment. His thoughts now swimming around in his head lazily in a heat induced fog as he slid down further into the water. Just how long had it been since he'd had a decent soak?

'_Too long. Far too long.' _A small voice in the back of his head answered immediately. Tsuna's cheeks flushed lightly as he continued to soak up the peaceful atmosphere around him. Feeling more relaxed now than he could ever remember. Which in itself, he found to be a bit odd when he considered the extenuating circumstances which had led up to him soaking in his bathtub in the first place. But let's not get back into that (literally touchy) subject just yet.

Right now, he only wanted to relax and let his body de-stress as much as possible before attempting to tackle his still unresolved issues. Which included the matter of punishing his troublesome-yet-lovable-yet-idiotic-yet-guilty-to-a-fault friends, and deciding whether or not to call up that 'Mukuro' bastard after all.

Tsuna sighed heavily. So many decisions, and so little time.

* * *

"Alright, I think that should do it." Yamamoto muttered softly as his eyes slowly scanned over the newly made list of items in satisfaction. Haru grinned beside him and said in an excited voice, "Ha hi, then we're all good to go! Tsuna'll forgive us for sure once we shower him with all these presents! Tee hee, I can hardly wait to start shopping!"

Yamamoto grinned as best he could back at her and folded up the list, saying with a tired sigh, "I just hope you're right Haru. Else I'm probably going to be paying a visit to the infirmary later on today."

Haru smiled sheepishly and scratched her cheek. Saying with mild assurance, "Maa maa…you know Tsuna won't be able to resist our offerings! So cheer up Yamamoto! I'm (almost) positive that once he sees you've been beaten up already by Hibari-san, he won't try and add to your painful injuries!"

Yamamoto laughed awkwardly, thinking privately with a nervous sweatdrop, '_Only almost? Just great, he's going to kill me…'_

"Now let's get a move on! We've gotta hit the store early, else we won't have enough time to visit Tsuna's apartment before dark. And I want us to make a good impression by showing up in the daylight." Haru said, determinedly clenching the list in front of her as she turned to Yamamoto with a brightly shining stare.

Yamamoto's good eye twitched slightly and he responded in resignation with a smile, "Alright Haru, but you're going to have to drive us there. And we're splitting the bill 50/50, so don't forget your credit card."

Haru laughed playfully. "Whatever you say Yama-chan!" Running off immediately to grab her purse as Yamamoto arose slowly from the couch.

Hoping fervently that this time everything would go right (for a change) and he would make it back home (relatively) uninjured after their trip.

'Cause there was only so much pain one body could take.

* * *

"And there we go!" Haru stated happily as she dropped the last item into their now fully loaded cart. Yamamoto sweatdropped as he eyed the extra (very large, and most certainly **not** on the list) dead chicken she'd added in at the last moment with a (more than slightly) freaked out look on his face.

Hesitantly inquiring, "Err…Haru, whats with the chicken?" Haru grinned widely in reply and said gleefully, "That's the sacrificial offering! I read in an article once that if you give an angry/trespassed friend a dead chicken, they'll be forced to overlook your transgressions and forgive you for whatever it is you did to anger them in the beginning. I think it's supposed to be something like a magical good luck charm or something! Either way it couldn't hurt to use it!"

Yamamoto blanched and wondered (not for the first time mind you) just what the bloody hell went through Haru's head and if she was in fact being serious. '_Couldn't hurt? Of course it could hurt! Me most especially! Who gives a friend a dead chicken for a gift? She can't be serious, she just can't be. Tsuna's going to bite my head off for sure…'_

Haru began humming a light tune and cheerfully pushed the cart down the aisle away from a blank faced Yamamoto. Completely oblivious to the dumfounded male who was staring at her rapidly disappearing back with a disbelieving look on his face.

Yamamoto let out a disheartened sigh and smiled shakily as he finally began following after Haru. Knowing that she was in fact being serious, and that Tsuna would in fact be getting a dead chicken as one of his gifts. Oh the horror. That chicken would most definitely guarantee the brunette's irritation at the two (if nothing else).

And that was only to be expected, dumbass-article-which-never-should-have-been-written-nor-read-by-Haru-of-all-people be damned.

Honestly, why did he even bother?

* * *

"You know Haru, Tsuna might not even be back home yet." Yamamoto said to the highly excited girl behind the steering wheel beside him. "We could be making this trip for nothing…" He deadpanned wearily as her mouth stretched out into another wide grin.

"Don't worry. Even if he's not there right now, I can still get us in! I happen to be an expert lock picker after all!" She bragged. Yamamoto immediately sweatdropped and said after a short pause, "…you do know that's illegal right?"

Haru pouted and puffed her cheeks up, saying defiantly, "Tsuna's our friend Yamamoto! And even if we did get caught and sent to jail for it, he wouldn't press charges! Sheesh!"

Yamamoto felt the beginning of another Haru induced inner rant coming along, and he laughed aloud nervously in response. Oh the trouble this woman could get him into.

"Besides, Tsuna is most definitely home." Haru nodded resolutely. Yamamoto smiled sardonically to himself before mumbling in question, "And you know this how?"

Haru giggled inanely before replying, "Let's just call it 'woman's intuition'." Yamamoto squelched the urge to sigh heavily and bang his head repeatedly against the dashboard.

Figuring that after all this time, he should be more than used to Haru's quirks and just go with it. At least then he could plead the fifth or call hostage when they finally made it to the courtroom.

* * *

Tsuna lounged comfortably in his fish-print baby blue pajamas on his sofa in front of the TV. Presently fully engrossed within a soap opera. His eyes went wide and he automatically lifted a large home-made chocolate chip cookie from the plate resting on his lap to his mouth for consumption as the characters continued playing out the dramatic story.

Tsuna chewed rapidly on the cookie as the show reached its final scene. He swallowed the last of the cookie remnants and his mouth fell open in shock as the program ended with a cliffhanger just when it got to the good part. Well damn.

Tsuna felt about ready to throw a hissy fit when a bright and loud commercial popped on the screen. He wanted to see what was going to happen next! But now he'd have to wait until next week to find out! Stupid producers and their damn cliffies! He bit down angrily on another cookie and glared at the TV screen. Getting up from the couch sulkily to head into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Tsuna sat the plate down atop the kitchen counter before grabbing a glass and opening his fridge to pull out the half-full carton of milk. He sighed grumpily and poured the mixture into his glass. Thinking he'd have to go shopping for groceries soon. The fridge was looking a bit empty.

Tsuna drank his milk slowly and let out a satisfied, "Aah." At the refreshing taste. His eyes flickered swiftly around his apartment until they landed compulsively on the folded up piece of paper now resting innocently on top of his small coffee table.

To use or not to use, that was the question.

* * *

Haru pulled the car into a parking space in front of Tsuna's apartment building and switched off the engine. Yamamoto felt a foreboding knot forming in his abdomen, and they both stared nervously up at the large complex.

"Well…we're here." Yamamoto said needlessly, just to break the silence. Haru replied in a choked up but still excited voice, "Ah, looks like it." Yamamoto and Haru slowly turned their heads away from the building and meant each other's eyes. Exchanging apprehensive glances before nodding firmly and unbuckling their seat belts.

They then got out of the car and began grabbing up bags from the backseat. Yamamoto taking the heavier items (and the boxed up dead chicken) as Haru grabbed many of the lighter ones. Pretty soon they were all loaded up and the car doors summarily reclosed behind the two.

Haru grinned reassuringly and said breathlessly, "Here goes nothing!"

Yamamoto smiled back at her stiffly and shuffled the bags around slightly to take the pressure off his shoulder and chest wounds before replying, "Let's get this over with."

**And without further ado, they both marched up the walkway and into the building. Hoping that their offerings and apologies would be enough to earn the favor and trust back in the eyes of their beloved friend.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: And that concludes Part 2 of our 3 Part Grand Finale!! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! And remember folks, REVIEW! Until we meet again! Ja matta NE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

* * *

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


	10. Chapter 10: Part 3

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

"Okay…on three…one," Haru began slowly. Yamamoto swallowed hard and his forehead started sweating bullets when Haru raised her hand shakily in a balled up fist. Nervously preparing to knock on the door in front of them. "Two…." Haru gulped and whispered out a barely heard 'three' before clenching her eyes and mouth shut tightly and banging loudly on the door.

Yamamoto felt like he was about to have a heart attack. The sound of hurried movement and footsteps could be heard from behind the door, accompanied by a loud thud and aggravated muffled shouts of, "I'm coming! I'm coming! Dammit...! Hold on!"

Yamamoto struggled not to have a panic attack as he heard Tsuna's voice echo and the sound of the locks coming undone at a rapid fire rate on the door. They were sitting ducks!

Beside him, Haru wasn't doing too much better in the fear department.

But to her credit, at least her knees weren't shaking.

* * *

Tsuna was standing over the coffee table with the cordless phone receiver in one hand and the crinkled up note in the other. Staring intensely down at the paper with his heart beating frantically in his chest as he once again tried to get up the nerve to dial the number.

Why was he so damn nervous right now? It wasn't like anything bad was going to happen if he did or didn't call the man, he reasoned out thoughtfully. And all things considered, Tsuna felt he had every right to find out just who it was that he had unwittingly given up his innocence to. And then-…and then…what? What would he do then? What would he do once he found out what the man was like? It was probably just some random jerk-off who decided it'd be fun to mess around with the little guy anyways…

Tsuna felt his throat tighten at the thought.

What if this 'Mukuro' person wasn't even worth calling up (to tell off)? What if he was better off not knowing who his first-time was? What if this all was just some sick and twisted joke being played on him? He could be doing just what this person wants to get a good laugh…Or maybe he was just being a paranoid coward now…

Tsuna whined helplessly at his inner musings. This was getting him nowhere!! He huffed aloud in annoyance and frowned deeply down at the note and the phone. Stupid unknown Mukuro-bastard causing him all this trouble! He hated the man already! Why the hell couldn't he have just stayed home Saturday night instead? Then he most certainly wouldn't have to be dealing with this kind of dilemma!

"Ugh…why do these things only happen to me, huh? It's not fair at all!" Tsuna grumbled. Maybe he should just wing it. Forget about everything and just call and see what happens! There was a good chance the guy wouldn't pick up the phone anyways, so he could be stressing himself out over a conversation that wouldn't even be had!

Tsuna blew his cheeks out and bit his lip before nodding resolutely to himself and quickly punching the button on the receiver to open up the line. He willfully shoved away all his inhibitions and let his eyes and fingers fly over the paper and key pad. Deliberately pressing each of the numbers in quick succession as Mukuro's phone digits quickly filled up the display screen.

Tsuna paused momentarily, with his finger hovering once again nervously over the last digit '8' in the number, and swallowed thickly. _'Here goes nothing…' _he thought. Right before his finger came down and pushed the button.

Ironically though, as soon as the final number had been dialed in, a loud banging resounded from his front door. Successfully stunning the living hell out of him and causing him to quickly fumble and shut off the phone in shock before it could fully connect, immediately dashing across the room in a panicky fashion to hang up the receiver.

The note in his hand being tucked messily away in the shirt pocket of his pjs as he called out to the rude knocker and stubbed his toe accidentally on…something, letting out a curse, as he stumbled over to the door.

So close. So very very **very **close.

* * *

When Tsuna unlocked the door and swung it open, he was miffed and fully prepared to give whoever it was outside his apartment a severe tongue-lashing for interrupting him so rudely when he'd finally been about to call up the virginity-thief. But his pissed off demeanor quickly did a 180 and turned into numb disbelief when he came face to face with the two people he had the biggest bone to break with.

Well, this was unexpected.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US TSUNA!!" They both chorused to their friend standing silently in the doorway. Bowing deeply and holding the gifts-in-bags (and one very large highly suspicious box) out in front of them in a desperate peace-offering to the petite brunette.

Tsuna just stared…and stared…and stared. Yamamoto and Haru sweatdropped nervously from their bent positions in front of him.

He then turned away from the open doorway and the two idiots still bowing in it with a blank expression on his face. Not saying one word as he walked away from the two and back into his kitchen. He was going to need some hot cocoa for this. No alcohol. Just good old fashioned hot cocoa. No alcohol. None whatsoever. No alcohol…de nada.

Just. Hot. Cocoa.

Oh screw it all! He was going for the vodka! Ah, wait…that…ran out last month…damn. '_Hot cocoa it is_.' Tsuna heaved a sigh and pressed his fingers to his brow. He could just feel the migraine resurfacing already…

Yamamoto and Haru rose back up slowly as their friend's feet disappeared from their lowered view. Both staring after the brunette and still holding the gifts in their arms with cautiously hopeful lights growing in their eyes. He hadn't slammed the door on them! That just **had **to be a good sign!

Yamamoto smiled shakily and Haru gulped dramatically beside him. They both then crossed over the threshold and shut the door behind them.

Time to make like a dog and beg.

* * *

Tsuna sipped his hot cocoa slowly as he stared stoically back at the two individuals. His eyes coolly examining their nervous (and in Yamamoto's case, also injured) exteriors as Yamamoto laughed awkwardly at the tense atmosphere. Haru sat with a stiff spine beside him.

"We really hope you'll except our apologies, and our gifts, Tsuna…" Yamamoto humbly said. Pushing a bag of goods carefully across the coffee table separating them both from Tsuna's side of the room as the brunette calmly placed his cocoa cup back down on the saucer sitting atop the table's surface in front of him. Tsuna didn't say a word as he reached out and pulled the bag towards him. He simply looked solemnly into it and noted that they'd been wise enough to get all his favorite foods and many of the necessities he kept around the house for his personal usage.

It looked like he wouldn't need to buy groceries for a while after all. They'd gotten quite a bit, although there was no milk included.

Tsuna let out a long breath before finally speaking his first words to the two that evening. "You're trying to buy my forgiveness? Haru, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto's hand went up behind his head and he grinned sheepishly back at the brunette. "A-ah…I suppose that's what it looks like, ne Haru?" Haru, looking close to tears now, said nothing. Tsuna's bangs overshadowed his eyes as he looked down. Outwardly he was cool, calm, and collected. But inwardly…well…that was a completely different story altogether.

* * *

_**:: Inside Tsuna :: Mental Conference Time!**_

**Dramatic-Tsuna: **I can't believe them!! They're actually trying to buy us out! The nerve!! How dare they think that a few gifts and apologies will simply fix everything?! We require more than that!! I demand a beat-down!!

**Sympathetic-Tsuna: **Maa maa…Yamamoto looks pretty beat up already, and we can't hit a girl…

**Dramatic Tsuna: **-evil glare- He can take the pain. God knows **we** endured more than enough of it this morning!

**Rational Tsuna: -**heavy sigh- You know good and well we can't kick an injured man (…no matter how badly he deserves it…). But I have to agree, we can't just let them get away with a few gifts and apologies as compensation. Something must be done to ensure that…**this**…doesn't happen again.

**Sympathetic Tsuna: **-shy smile- I have a suggestion…

**Dramatic Tsuna: **-sulks silently- …

**Rational Tsuna: -**interested stare- We're listening.

_**:: Outside Tsuna :: Exit Conference!**_

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru waited with bated breaths and palpitating heartbeats for Tsuna to respond positively in any way, shape, or form to their gifts. Feeling more than a little anxious when the brunette finally looked back up at them with an inscrutable look on his face, before promptly exhaling.

"Alright fine, you're both forgiven." He mumbled tiredly, running a hand over his face as both Yamamoto and Haru sighed in unanimous relief and smiled back at him as though he was a saint.

Tsuna stared back at them oddly for a couple of seconds, before adding onto his earlier statement. "…but that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

Both his friends immediately stiffened at his words, and Tsuna fought back a sadistic grin which threatened to crack his neutral visage. It was payback time.

"Starting tomorrow, you two are both on probation for the rest of this semester. **And** you're **also** going to be on bathroom and floor cleanup at the café from now…_**until graduation**_." He smiled angelically.

Yamamoto slowly paled. Haru turned an interesting shade of green. Tsuna laughed gleefully. Continuing on in a singsong voice as he sat upright cheerfully and crossed his legs one over the other, saying sweetly with his eyes closed in blissful arcs, "Ooh, but that's not even the **best** part!"

The next few hours consisted of Tsuna briefing his two _best-friends _on their long-term condemnation, with Haru crying pitifully and Yamamoto smiling back at him shakily with a dry lump in his throat, and a heavy boulder in his chest.

Payback really was a bittersweet bitch.

* * *

By the time Tsuna finished revoking most all of Yamamoto and Haru's previously enjoyed privileges, with a few minor compromises in some matters (such as the tutoring sessions, late night phone calls, and baked goods), it was dark outside and all his hot cocoa had made it down into his digestive tract.

He felt much better now.

And Yamamoto and Haru…well…they were just _barely_ hanging in there. Both wondering how such a _sweet_ young man could come up with such **cruel** and…_unusual punishments_…

'_Hmph…you'd be surprised what people are capable of under the right circumstances.' _Tsuna mused quietly to himself before standing from the couch and scooping up a couple of bags of groceries with a content smile. He needed to start putting the food away before it went bad.

Yamamoto and Haru slumped soullessly in their seats. Neither one of them making a sound as the brunette made trip after trip between the living room and the kitchen, putting away the newly bought food items and neatly bagged up flower bouquets with a bouncy spring in his step.

By the time Tsuna finished putting everything away in their proper places, the only thing left to see about was the large, untouched, brown box sitting on the floor. Tsuna eyed it curiously and lifted it from the floor to the coffee table. Yamamoto and Haru seemed to snap out of their stupors the moment he picked it up. Both for completely different reasons though.

Haru's eyes shone brightly again at the prospect of Tsuna finally opening up her personally chosen gift. And Yamamoto smiled nervously as the brunette's hand went out to open the sealed package. Haru was practically bouncing in her seat now. And Yamamoto held back a grimace as Tsuna finally got the top flaps undone.

The box came open.

Tsuna froze.

Haru grinned proudly.

Yamamoto eyed the exit.

"Why is there a dead chicken…with feathers…and a…head…inside this box?" Tsuna queasily asked, as the (_mildly-putrid_) smell of the dead fowl wafted up to his now wrinkled nose. His eyes wide as saucers locked in horrified stare on the large dead poultry lying askew in the box. Tsuna's eyebrow began to twitch.

Yamamoto looked pointedly at Haru and Haru ecstatically explained about the article, and the forgiveness, and all the other nonsensical wives tales centered around the dead chicken. Tsuna looked about ready to faint as his face paled and Haru happily grinned back at him.

"You really shouldn't have…Haru-chan…" Tsuna said wearily, feeling a bit woozy on his feet. "Oh it was not trouble at all! Tsuna deserves it after what we put him through!! I should have gotten the pig too…" Haru trailed off thoughtfully.

Yamamoto and Tsuna both sent her wide eyed looks of stupefied (and _horrified_) disbelief as she began muttering about going down to the butcher's shop tomorrow to pick up a large pig for Tsuna. "Oh please don't Haru!" He quickly interjected, before she could get too carried away. Haru stopped muttering and gave Tsuna an innocently questioning stare. "Ha hi?"

Tsuna clumsily resealed the dead chicken with shaking hands as he spoke awkwardly to the girl, "You've already given me _more than _enough, and you've both been aptly punished. So there's really no need for you to bring me a pig as well! In fact, I think you'd do better taking the chicken back…I don't really need it for…err…anything…and you've already been forgiven!"

Haru stared blankly up at him as Tsuna smiled genially with a nervous sweatdrop and held out the box at arms length to her. "…So please just take it back, Haru." She pouted slightly, but nodded dejectedly in acceptance. Taking the box and hugging it to her chest as Tsuna let out an inaudible sigh of relief and dropped his arms. Yamamoto slouched down bonelessly in his seat.

Potential crisis, averted.

Tsuna tiredly stared at his two friends with a longsuffering fond smile, and crossed his arms in front of him before saying offhandedly, "Your probation doesn't officially start till tomorrow, so if you feel like staying over longer, I _suppose_ I could make up some fresh cookies and pop in a short movie for us to wa…" Immediately being cut off by an overjoyed and elated response of, "YES PLEASE!!" resounding loudly from the two. Tsuna laughed in a highly amused fashion at their predictable antics and flashed them both an impish grin as he said, "I'll get started on the mix then."

Turning radically about face and smiling softly to himself in secret as he sauntered off into the kitchen to prepare the well loved treat. Leaving behind a blissfully salivating Yamamoto and Haru-chan. Knowing that even though his friends could be (**extremely**) stupid at times, and get him into enough trouble to last two of his own lifetimes, he still loved them to bits.

And he wouldn't trade either of them for the world, nor his lost virginity.

* * *

Later on that night, around 8:45pm, Tsuna said goodbye to Yamamoto and Haru-chan and relocked his front door. The movie had been finished and the cookies were all gone. He was officially alone again. Tsuna felt a nervous knot begin forming in his stomach as his mind gravitated much like a magnet back to the note still crumpled up in his pocket.

He reached a hand in and pulled it out once more. It was taunting him, he surmised. The little piece of paper with the note and number on it was taunting him. But he'd be damned if he let it win out. He was brave enough to call. He could do this! He would show that bastard of a man that he wasn't afraid! He would call 'Mukuro' up and speak his mind! YEAH!!

Tsuna quickly rushed over to the cordless phone and snatched it boldly off the hook. Dashing back over to the couch and flattening the note out on the coffee table. The phone clicked on, the number got dialed, the receiver came up to his ear, and his heart pounded anxiously in his chest.

He listened as the phone rang and struggled to get his breathing under control. This couldn't be good for his health.

No, not at all.

* * *

Mukuro was stretched out boredly on his back across his bed. His right hand toying with his cell-phone as he waited for a call that might not even be coming. Much less today.

His mismatched eyes lazily stared up at the ceiling. It was 8:52, and he had yet to hear from the young brunette. Mukuro wondered privately why he was even bothered by not getting a call back (so very soon too). It wasn't as though the kid knew him (or _technically_ vice-versa). And even if the boy did decide to call, it probably wouldn't be tonight of all nights…

But even so, he couldn't bring himself to move away from the phone (or get up from the bed).

This was so damn pathetic.

Mukuro scowled.

He turned the phone over again in his hand. It wasn't as though he had anything better to do besides wait anyways. He could let himself slide…just this once.

All of a sudden though, as if fate (…or a certain author…) had finally gotten up off her lazy ass again and decided to intervene, the phone rang. Mukuro stared at it.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. Mukuro sat up. On the 5th ring he flipped it open. The number was unfamiliar. He opened up the line and brought it to his ear.

"_Hello?_"

_

* * *

_

Tsuna's hands clenched the phone tightly as the ringing finally stopped and a deeply seductive voice filled his ears. "_Hello?" _Tsuna's throat felt tight and unbearably dry now, and all thoughts of telling the man off drifted away like smoke to the skies as he cleared his throat, swallowed, and blushed heavily, before speaking timidly in an abnormally high pitched voice, "…is this…Rokudo Mukuro?"

The man on the other line chuckled softly before responding, "_That depends…who wants to know?" _Tsuna shivered and could feel himself hardening shamefully. It just **had** to be a crime for anyone to have a voice that **sexy…**

What should he say? 'I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the guy you fucked and left at the hotel?!' That most certainly would raise an eyebrow. Tsuna bit his lip and inwardly panicked as his brain quickly searched for an answer. Replying self-consciously with the first (sensibly simple) thing that popped into his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…the guy from the hotel this morning…" Tsuna flushed darkly and could practically feel Mukuro's amusement as the man chuckled once more and _purred_ in a voice that made his entire body heat up on fire, "Kufufufu, it's a _pleasure _to meet you again _Tsunayoshi-kun_…you have finally reached Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna almost fainted. So _this_ _was_ the man that took him.

He wasn't sure if he should be terrified or not…and the only thing that came out of his mouth next was a softly spoken, "**Hello…"**

* * *

_**THE END!**_

…_**Of the beginning that is…Ku fu fu fu fu…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: And there you have it folks! This is the official finale of 'Gonna make you Sweat'! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And although this is the official ending of GMYS, if I get enough demand for it, I may just decide to write a bonus Epilogue chapter to sate your curiosity about Mukuro and Tsuna's future relationship! And depending on which way my inspiration decides to go in the future, there might even be a sequel for this fic coming up! –cheeky grin- I still haven't decided yet. But either way, if you guys want the Epilogue chapter, just drop a review and say so and I'll add it in before marking this fic as 'complete'. Otherwise, I'll simply be leaving the story off here and let your imaginations take over (until I decide whether or not to do a sequel). Fair warning though, I've got other fics and one-shot ideas for the KHR fandom swimming around in my head just waiting for me to latch onto right now, so even if I do a sequel for GMYS, it won't be put out in the very immediate future! Unless I suddenly get one EXTREMELY large bite in the ass from a KILLER plot-bunny that I simply CANNOT ignore! –giggles happily- But now enough of my ramblings! Please review and tell me one last time just how much you enjoyed this series (or even how much I just screwed it up T.T), if you want to see an Epilogue/sequel, and if I actually did my job and "Made you sweat a little." –saucy wink- Lolz, until we meet again! Ja matta NE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


	11. Epilogue: BONUS CHAPTER!

_**Gonna make you Sweat**_

_Epilogue: BONUS CHAPTER! _

…_**3 months later**__…_

Tsuna yawned widely from behind the front counter and squinted his eyes at the various customers in the café, before promptly heaving a sigh. He was dead tired.

Mukuro had kept him up _all night long, _yet again.

Where the hell that man found the _time_ to harass the poor brunette night after night on the phone, Tsuna would never know. But Mukuro never failed to be the number one perverted, annoying, and (…as much as it pained him to admit it…) sexy nuisance in Tsuna's life. He was like a _good-looking leech_ that Tsuna could never find enough fire to kill (…or simply get off…).

Tsuna's eye twitched at the new (yet accurate) comparison, and he sluggishly moved away from the counter to begin his regular rounds. More customers were pouring in now for the afternoon rush, and he had orders to fill. It was around 11:30pm, and he still had 5 ½ hours to go before his shift let out. He just hoped he could stay awake for the remainder of it.

Else his psychotic (and **highly** sadistic, border-lining on demented…) boss, Reborn-_san_, would no doubt crucify him for slacking off.

Just the _thought_ of that _**evil little man**_ was enough to make his hair bristle and stand up on end, send a fearful shudder down his spine, and rouse his body to attention and into a state of forced awareness. He would **not **fall asleep. He would **NOT**!

And with that highly determined thought in mind, Tsuna began waitress—err…waitering. His brown eyes wide open and a cheerful smile plastered over his (unnaturally) pale face.

He would survive. He would survive. He would survive.

And he would also unplug the phone tonight.

**Most definitely**.

* * *

Mukuro walked quickly down the sidewalk from his towering business office with a wide (…and scary to the people who actually _knew_ him and had had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing it…) grin stamped on his face.

The pineapple haired man was on his lunch break, you see. And he had until 2:00pm to be back in his office. Which meant that Mukuro now had a whole _hour_ to spend on his newly acquired favorite hobby, A.K.A the harassing of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

This however, was not the main reason for Mukuro's exceptionally sinful disposition. Oh no. You see, Mukuro had only just _recently_ found out where Tsuna's workplace was located (…this was **not** an easy accomplishment, the Café was part of a _global_ chain, and Tsuna had gone through _**unmentionable**_ pains to keep Mukuro from discovering it…for obvious reasons…).

And that, by a stroke of wonderfully _divine_ luck, it was within a _reasonable_ distance from his office building. Meaning, Mukuro could now make use of his previously _useless_ lunch break period and spend it doing something…_exceptionally_ _productive _for once.

Mukuro chuckled aloud and hailed a taxi (with merely a commanding flick of the wrist).

Grinning devilishly in satisfaction as the vehicle screeched to a rushed (…and mildly dangerous…) halt in front of him, Mukuro slid regally into the backseat and shut the side door, before saying in a voice that automatically crushed any and all defiance, "Take me to the Vongola Café on 27th avenue."

The half-petrified driver nodded vigorously, and wasted absolutely no time in streaking back into the ongoing traffic.

There was something to be said for the formidably wicked aura Mukuro carried around with him, it _**always**_ managed to get the job done.

"Ku fu fu fu…"

The cabbie tensed, paled, and sped up the procession.

* * *

"Will that be all?" Tsuna inquired politely to the table of high school girls, holding his pen at the ready over his order pad and tray with a forced smile. "Yep, we're good." One of the girls replied with an inane giggle and a flirtatious wink. Tsuna held back a sigh.

"Alright then, your orders should be here in a few minutes. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything else." All the girls beamed angelically up at the cute (and tired) brunette, and responded simultaneously in overly chipper voices, "Sure thing!" Tsuna then sweatdropped slightly and walked away from the table.

Teenagers…

He shook his head and ripped the newly made order sheet off his pad to send to the back kitchen. "Incoming!" Tsuna called, as he clipped the slip to the order panel and spun the metal wheel around to send it through the device. Turning back around afterwards and heading over to the next table of waiting customers.

Thank god it was Friday.

* * *

Mukuro smirked dangerously, and his mismatched eyes gleamed as the cab pulled to a slow, anticlimactic stop in front of the nice looking, popular, and sizeable Vongola Café. '_Ready or not, here I come, Tsunayoshi…'_

"Kufufu fu fu…" The driver broke out into a nervous sweat as the man's signature laugh resonated sinisterly inside the cab. This was _not_ what he signed up for when he took this job. He **knew** he should've been a bus driver instead…there was strength in numbers, and all that good shit...

Mukuro swiftly paid the ill-at-ease man in cash (with a decent tip included), and stepped out of the backseat and onto the pavement. Stretching his arms languidly overhead and grinning up at the wholesome establishment as the vehicle _immediately_ took off behind him.

It was time to go see his _favorite little pet_.

* * *

Tsuna balanced the tray filled with drinks and food on his fingertips as he handed out the orders to each of the girls smiling up at him. Wondering privately if he had something on his face (or if they were in fact high on something…you could never really be _sure _nowadays…).

Making it a point to speed up the hand-out and smile politely back at the hyenas before rushing off in a relieved hurry to tend to the next table.

Repeating the handout with his smile still stapled in place, and never even noticing the all too familiar figure that just stepped into the café and carelessly garnered the attention of half the building's occupants…

* * *

Mukuro spotted Tsuna's delectable rear the moment he entered the Café, and his grin turned absolutely mischievous when the boy didn't take notice of his forbidding presence and simply continued working.

Oh this was just _too_ good.

Mukuro's eyes flitted away from Tsuna and around the area for the briefest of moments to take in his surroundings, before landing on an empty table. Perfect. He immediately went over to the table and made himself at home atop one of the cushioned seats. Propping his elbows up on the tabletop and lacing his long pale fingers together as he eyed his completely unaware target.

He had a hankering for some red Tuna.

* * *

Tsuna stifled a yawn as he clipped yet another order to the metal wheel and headed back out front again. Walking a bit unsteadily on his feet and not really paying any attention to his surroundings as he drifted over to the next table. Which conveniently only held one customer, whose face he didn't even bother to look at as he readied his pen over his tray and order pad once more, before saying in a dreary voice, "May I take your order?"

Tsuna's eyes threatened to close on him as he blinked blearily and waited for a response. "Kufufu, I'll have the Sicilian Tuna Salad **(1)** with an iced tea on the side, thank you."

Tsuna's ears piqued and he awoke from his tired daze almost _instantaneously_ at the sound of that recognizable laugh and vocal tone. His head shot up quickly and his mouth fell open at the sight of Rokudo Mukuro smiling up at him with an amused twinkle in his colorful eyes.

"M-M-M-MUKURO!! W-W-What are you doing here?!" He yelled out in disbelief and complete and utter shock with his eyes now **wide** open in a hilariously horrified gape.

Mukuro gave Tsuna a sly grin, and replied mock-casually with a devilishly innocent air, "I'm on my lunch break. So I decided to drop by for a little snack." Licking his lips lewdly afterwards in an overly suggestive manner as the brunette spluttered and flushed an indignant shade of red.

"However…I'll _gladly_ take you instead of the salad, if you _insist_ on presenting yourself so enticingly _Tsunayoshi-__**kun**__…_" Mukuro smoothly added, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. To which Tsuna predictably and promptly responded with a heated glare and an incredibly reddened visage, "Not even in your dreams Mukuro!!"

Causing the man to chuckle and say flippantly with a haughty grin, "That's not what you said last night, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's right brow twitched ever-so slightly, and his nose flared in irritation before he rolled his eyes in familiar exasperation and quickly scrawled down Mukuro's order onto his pad.

Ignoring the pineapple-haired deviant to the best of his ability as he turned away rudely without another word to the man, flouncing off with his chin in the air to communicate his (extreme) displeasure. In response though, Mukuro only grinned lecherously at the boy's bouncing backside and let out a (**very loud**) appreciative wolf-whistle.

Successfully turning _quite_ a few heads and making the brunette freeze in his tracks at the sudden spotlight, before storming off angrily (with considerably less bounce) to the back of the Café. Using every single **ounce **of his willpower to not turn around and throw something (preferably heavy and blunt) at the perverted bastard still staring after him in satisfaction.

He hoped Mukuro got food poisoning! It would serve him **right**, the shameless **Lech!**

* * *

Tsuna's mouth was stretched out in a thin line as he took another table's order, and his face carried a vividly red hue as he felt Mukuro's heated gaze on him from all the way across the room. To say he was uncomfortable would be a severe understatement.

He could practically _feel_ himself being undressed in the middle of the Café, and it was more than a _little_ disturbing, to tell you the truth. Tsuna wasn't least bit tired anymore. His nerves were shot to hell and all on edge, and he had more adrenaline pumping through his veins than he could properly manage.

He felt like a jumpy rabbit in the center of a pack of wolves.

Tsuna smiled tightly at the seated customers and stiffly walked away from the table. Narrowly avoiding colliding into another waitress and shivering as he looked around for a brief second and got caught in Mukuro's ogling stare.

Mukuro smirked, and winked with a small wave at the perturbed brunette. Tsuna forcibly ripped his eyes away from the man with a highly irritated expression on his face and continued on his course.

Damn that sexy bastard.

Just damn him.

* * *

A few minutes later found Tsuna once again standing at Mukuro's table, with a half loaded tray and a visible tick in his left eye. Mukuro grinned pleasantly from the _far_ end of the table, and Tsuna grudgingly stepped forward and bent over slightly to place the man's order in front of him.

Trying his best to ignore the way Mukuro's eyes purposefully trailed all over his body, and setting the man's drink down on the table with a relieved sigh before quickly standing fully upright again.

Saying flatly in a purposefully clipped tone, "Will that be all, **sir**?" Mukuro's eyes twinkled at Tsuna, and after a brief series of (unnecessarily) contemplative gesticulations, he replied coyly, "Would it be possible for you to join me at my table Tsunayoshi? I'd feel lonely eating over here by myself…" Allowing his voice to trail off sadly with a sigh at the end and lifting a fork to poke forlornly at his salad to complete the presented image.

Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably on his feet, and his eye twitched even more-so as he felt the beginnings of a tell-tale fluttering in his chest. He _knew_ Mukuro was (…_probably_…) just acting to get a response (or cause him _more_ undue grief…), but he still couldn't seem to push away his instinctive reaction to the man's antics.

And **oh, **how this irked him.

Tsuna frowned, and said after a moment of awkward silence, "I'm still on the clock Mukuro. So no, I can't sit here with you." Watching guiltily as Mukuro heaved a dramatic sigh and stabbed the fork through a small portion of the salad, before looking up at the brunette again and saying moodily, "Alright, I suppose I'll simply have to dine alone then. Off you go now. Shoo."

Sweatdropping as Mukuro shoved the full fork into his mouth and made a show of looking at everything in the vicinity except Tsuna, Tsuna allowed his eyes to travel around the Café and take in all the satisfied eating customers for a brief second, before deciding that he _could_ _probably _spare a _few_ minutes to humor the damn pervert before going back to work…

And so, with a _reluctant_ and _long__**suffering**_ sigh, Tsuna took up a seat right across from Mukuro and sat his empty tray, pad, and pen on the tabletop. Rolling his eyes crossly when Mukuro looked straight at him again and blinked with a raised eyebrow and a full mouth, before saying grumpily in response, "I'll only sit here for 5 minutes. So I suggest you eat fast."

Turning his face away from the now widely grinning pineapple with a light blush over his cheeks and an impulsive half smile of his own as Mukuro chuckled and said, "Kufufu, so you do love me after all. That's _very_ reassuring."

Deciding to forgo any type of verbal reply to that statement and simply letting out a sarcastic scoff, which could be interpreted truthfully as either 'Whatever you say Mukuro' or 'No shit Sherlock'.

It was basically all the same though, really.

* * *

Tsuna wound up staying at Mukuro's table for much longer than 5 minutes, and by the time he deigned it necessary to go back to waitering, it was already 10 minutes past 1 and Mukuro himself was getting ready to head out.

"Kufufufu, I thank you for joining me Tsunayoshi-kun. But now I must be going." Mukuro stood up from the table and leered at the short brunette who followed suit with a disgruntled look on his face.

Instantly stepping forward into the young man's personal bubble and leaning down to whisper huskily into Tsuna's reddened ear, "I'll see you later; do be _good _while I'm _gone_." Effectively reaffirming his words with an abrupt well-placed squeeze on Tsuna's round ass, and grinning in perverse satisfaction as the latter squeaked and jumped a foot into air.

Strutting away immediately afterwards with a newly found swagger in his step as Tsuna heated up in mortification and stared disbelievingly after the pleased man.

Feeling utterly embarrassed when he suddenly realized that no few people had just witnessed the spectacle Mukuro created (of him), and wanting to vaporize on the spot at the sound of poorly masked snickering, and the sight of many widely grinning and whispering (…mainly female…) clientele.

Damn that perverted bastard!

Now Tsuna would have to start looking for another job…preferably one off the radar and _far away_ from the inner city.

Tsuna felt a large vein spasm and pop out on the side of his head, and with a feverishly red face he mustered up what was left of his dignity to finish off the remainder of his shift. All the while envisioning numerously painful ways to get back at Mukuro for his humiliation, and making a mental note to not only unplug the phone, but to also change his number.

That, at the very _least_, should buy him a few days reprieve (3-5 give or take) from the damnable (yet capable) jackass.

* * *

…_**Later on that Evening**__**…**_

Tsuna fiddled with the keys to his front door and sighed heavily in relief as he entered his apartment. He'd finally made it back home. After going through yet another highly trying and stressful day at work, which _unfortunately_ had the _added bonus_ of a certain pineapple-haired _executive_…

A long soak and a bottle of vodka (which he'd _long_ since learned to _**always**_ keep in stock…) sounded very inviting at the moment. And since tomorrow was Saturday, and Tsuna had no prior engagements for which to be sober for, the brunette decided that he'd allow himself half a bottle tonight.

'Cause he'd damn well earned it today.

And with that resolve in mind, Tsuna got ready to prepare for his 'me-time'. Belatedly remembering to unplug the kitchen and bedroom phone, before allowing himself to indulge completely.

Tonight, was _all about __**him**_.

* * *

…_**Later on that Night…**_

Mukuro reclined peacefully behind his desk in his comfortable office chair, feeling in high spirits as the clock finally struck 11:00pm. It was now officially Tsuna-time.

He grinned and leaned forward eagerly in his seat to grab the phone off the hook. Wasting no time in dialing in the familiar number sequence on the keypad and humming softly to himself in a giddy Mukuro-ish fashion as the phone rang. He could hardly wait to hear Tsunayoshi's sweet voice.

"_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is either disconnected or unavailable at this time. Please retry—_ …" The phone meant the hook again harshly. That was most certainly **NOT** his Tsunayoshi!

Mukuro glared at the phone and yanked it up again. This time being far more careful when dialing and making sure he got every single digit right. Damn operators.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on his desktop and his brow furrowed as the phone rang and he got the operator once again. "_I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not available. Please---_…" The receiver almost cracked from the sheer amount of force Mukuro used to slam it back down again.

This was completely **unacceptable.** Tsuna-time was **Tsuna-time**! And Mukuro would let himself be damned to hell and back before he allowed **anything** to hinder him from making contact with his darling brunette!!

Mukuro fumed angrily in his seat, and his glare intensified ten-fold at his rapidly moving trains of thought. He had to find a way around this. He **would have to find a way around this…**

Mukuro forcefully calmed himself down to think of a rational way out of this situation….

After a few long-drawn out minutes of _carefully_ meditated thought process, he successfully came upon his solution. Mukuro's grin returned with a full-blown vengeance, and his face shone in a demonically wicked light as he chuckled deeply and reached for the abused receiver once more.

Quickly dialing in another familiar series of numbers, Mukuro brought the phone back to his ear and continued to grin as the line ceased ringing and a soft, feminine voice resounded through the speaker, "_You have reached Chrome Dokuro. I am currently busy at the moment. If you are not Mukuro-sama or the Feds, please hang up and leave me alone." _

Mukuro laughed aloud at his cousin's timid no-nonsense voice and said, "Kufufufu fu, my beloved Chrome, I am in need of your assistance."

Her response was almost immediate, and Mukuro couldn't help but smile fondly as she readily replied, "_Who do you need me to find, Mukuro-sama?"_

Answering her clearly in a voice laced with a devilishly sinful shadow, _**"Sawada Tsunayoshi." **_Before chuckling once more and cutting the line off.

Tonight, he'd be making a _**house call**__._

_**

* * *

**_

An hour and a half later, at precisely 12:30pm, Mukuro was found staring up at Tsuna's apartment complex from the pavement below. Wearing a long, _highly_ conspicuous, black trench coat over his suit pants and white long sleeved business shirt, along with his favored pair of sleek black gloves.

Phone be damned. He would _**so**_ be getting his scheduled Tsuna-time tonight.

Mukuro pushed open the front doors and walked into the dimly lit building using long purposeful strides. Spying the elevator and grinning darkly to himself as he walked over to and entered the lift. Pressing the button for Tsuna's floor and crossing his arms as the doors slid shut.

In no time at all, a light bell dinged and the elevator doors reopened. Mukuro emerged sinisterly from the compartment and began walking the hallway in search of Tsuna's apartment. Letting his eyes drift swiftly from door to door and stopping directly in front of the one marked with the number Chrome's data had supplied him.

He grinned widely, and raised his hand to knock firmly 3 times on the door. Waiting patiently for a response and trying again after 30 seconds elapsed.

2 minutes after the 6th knock, Mukuro sighed and reached into his pocket. Summarily extracting two modified paperclips **(2)** with frightening gleam in his eyes, and a small deranged grin on his face.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Moments later, after considerable fiddling with the lock, Mukuro had successfully managed to break into Tsuna's apartment.

He re-pocketed the paper clips and used a gloved hand to push the door open. Chuckling softly as he entered the spacious dwelling and relocking the entrance behind himself. So this was where his little Tsunayoshi resided, eh?

It was very cozy inside. Tsuna had good decorating tastes, he casually observed.

Mukuro walked further into the room, letting his eyes slowly take in all of his surroundings, and raising an skeptical eyebrow as he entered the kitchen and noticed the unplugged phone. Well now…that certainly explained why he was unable to get through to Tsunayoshi earlier…

His eyes narrowed in mild chagrin at the sight. He might actually need to put a _collar_ on the brunette soon if Tsuna had the guts to actually start screening his calls...

Mukuro tsked softly and walked out of the kitchen, crossing the room and entering a small hall where he suspected the bedroom and bathroom to be located. He stared flatly at the two identical closed doors positioned on either side of him, and rolled his eyes slightly before choosing the left one and turning the knob. Being careful not to make any noise and poking his head into the open room.

Empty bathroom, not a Tsuna in sight.

Mukuro pulled back and reshut the access. Wheeling his body around slowly to face the second door, and grinning wolfishly before stepping forward and reaching out a hand to open it. The knob twisted easily, and the entrance swung open silently.

Mukuro smiled at the sight that greeted his eyes.

* * *

Tsuna was fast asleep under the covers of his bed. Snoring softly in oblivious peace with the now half full bottle of vodka and an empty shot glass resting innocently on his nightstand.

So the boy had been drinking. This explained so much…

Mukuro smirked slightly, and walked all the way into the room. Closing the door soundly behind him, before pulling off his trench coat and draping it over the chair positioned in front of Tsuna's mahogany bureau.

He then eyed the bed and the sleeping brunette for a moment with an inscrutable look on his face, before grinning creepily from ear to ear with a mischievous aura and unbuttoning his shirt.

He'd decided to spend the night over…

* * *

Mukuro's clothes were now all hung over the back of the chair, and the man himself was standing nude at the foot of Tsuna's bed. Looking much like the fabled boogie-man as his mismatched eyes shone wickedly in the moonlight shining through the bedroom window.

He bent down and carefully un-tucked the sheets from the underneath of the mattress. Pulling them out and lifting the covers from the bottom up, sliding sinuously under them head first. It was like a scene from a horror movie as the entirety of Mukuro's body disappeared from view and a slowly moving lump made its way up the bed.

Mukuro stopped moving shortly, and hovered momentarily over Tsuna's midsection. A contemplative gleam passed through his eyes…and a lecherous grin soon spread across his face. Mukuro's hands immediately trailed upwards and hooked onto the waist lines of Tsuna's pajama pants and boxers. Chuckling softly to himself before carefully maneuvering both articles of clothing down and off the boy's shapely rear and hips.

Wetting his lips as the bare flaccid member beneath came into his view, and letting a small, hot breath waft over the tip of Tsuna's cock before summarily darting his tongue out to slide sinfully up and over the warm shaft.

Tsuna frowned slightly and squirmed around in his sleep.

* * *

Tsuna regained a hazy and confused awareness in the midst of Mukuro's ministrations. Opening his eyes in a heavily lidded stare as his face flushed hotly and his lips parted open to release a shaky and breathily aroused moan.

"Nnnhnhaa….aah…" Tsuna lifted his hips to press further into the slick, wet heat encircling his penis. And his legs spread open even more as Mukuro's hands came up to hold his thighs in place against the mattress.

Tsuna gasped as the man's tongue and teeth grazed lightly over his tip, and his eyes rolled back and shut when Mukuro applied suction and deep throated him with a fiercely vibrating hum. The brunette panted erratically and reached an unsteady hand down to turn back the covers concealing Mukuro's body and moving head.

Feeling _unbearably_ hot when he finally laid eyes upon Mukuro's familiar uniquely shaped hair, and moaning the man's name out loudly in both heated arousal and numbed over surprise, as Mukuro continued to go down on him.

At the edge of his approaching climax, Tsuna's hands immediately buried themselves in Mukuro's long hair, and he desperately lost hold of himself, completely in the throes of passion and lust…

* * *

…_**Early the next Morning…**_

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the children were getting high in the alleyways. Everything was just fine and dandy with the world.

But most importantly, Mukuro and Tsuna were both fast asleep and pressed together in a tangle of long and short limbs atop the brunette's bed. The former of which fully naked, and the other half clothed, missing his boxers and pants. Neither one of them stirring from their comfortably unconscious embrace as Mr. Sun's light peeked in through the open window.

Aah yes, it was indeed a _beautiful _day.

But who's to say how long it will stay that way?

For this is most likely just the calm before the inevitable storm…

_**

* * *

**_

…_**A few hours later on that same beautiful Morning…**_

Tsuna yawned slightly and cracked his eyes open blearily, only to promptly reshut them and snuggle closer into Mukuro's broad pale chest. Smiling softly as the man's arms tightened around him, and almost falling asleep again in the midst of his morning haze and peace…

It was the slightly throbbing pain in his head, which first alerted him to his current predicament.

And it was the sudden realization that he lived **alone** and should not be sleeping with _anyone_ at the moment, which caused him to stiffen and blink his eyes open rapidly in a now growing panic.

But it was the sound of that _all too familiar voice_ and _chuckle_ that brought everything into focus at a suddenly **horrific** standstill.

"Kufufu fu fu, Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro opened his eyes and mumbled, to the now shell-shocked and _**fully awake **_brunette. Who slowly gazed up at him with impossibly wide eyes and a gaping mouth, before doing exactly what any _sane_ man waking up in his position would do…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MUKURO!!" **Tsuna screamed hysterically at the top of his lungs. To which the aforementioned man only grinned cheekily in response.

It was the _perfect_ ending for a _**beautiful morning**_**.**

**

* * *

**

_**To be continued…eventually….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: -cheshire grin- And now we are finished! I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed the Epilogue to 'Gonna make you Sweat'! And I sincerely want to thank each and every single one of you readers and reviewers for making this fic possible! Without your constant feedback, perusal, and support, I never would have been able to complete this EXTREMELY successful piece of fan fiction! You each deserve a large bouquet of flowers and a box of 6927 R-18 doujinshis!! MOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!! –blows exuberant kisses- Please review this last chapter and tell me if you loved (or even hated) it, and whether or not you would enjoy reading a sequel (somewhere in the far future) to this story! Any and all feedback will be appreciated! –beaming smile- Once again, I thank you all for sticking with this story for the duration of its run-time, and I hope to see many of you again soon in the NEAR future when I put out more one-shots and fics for the KHR fandom! MOU! Until we meet again! Thanks for reading! Review please! And have a BEAUTIFUL day!! –waves happily- Ja NE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. YOU DON'T SUE DAMMIT!! –sulks bitterly- I have no money anyways…T.T**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1.) Sicilian Tuna Salad: Is an actual dish I researched online and chose for the fic because it's Italian and has 'Tsuna' in it, and was placed on a real lunch menu! –cheeky grin- If you're curious, it contains: Capers, olives, pepperoncini, peppers, and red onions on greens with balsamic vinaigrette. –anime sweatdrop- I don't know about the taste, but it had a nice name, so there you go! **

**2.) Random Factoid: It is possible to pick a lock with two modified paperclips when you know how to use them properly. And come on! This is Mukuro you're dealing with here! Of course he wouldn't think twice before breaking an entering! Especially when it's keeping him away from Tsuna! –nodds fervently in assurance-**

**

* * *

**

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


End file.
